Tris and Tobias becomes Six and Four
by pottertribute123
Summary: Tris is trying to overcome her fear of intimacy, however its not so easy when you have your bestfriend complaining about it in one ear and your Boyfriends friends in the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

"So, how far have you gone with Four? Or are you still scared at intimacy?" said Christian. As usual I get this question every Monday after I have spent the weekend with Tobias. But the problem is, its not that I don't want to its just I don't want him to expect me to be this curvy and big breast girl because I'm far from it. And even though Tobias has said he doesn't care, when I'm with him and I walk past over girls and I can't help to think that he could have someone as curvy and beautiful as them. Therefor makes me wonder why he picked me. "Christina, I have told you before, if I do anything with him I will tell you."

"is that a no then?"

"Yes it's a no"

"What are you so afraid of? I mean, he picked you didn't he? He was the one that said he liked you, and you know he loves you. I get it you might not be as curvy and as beautiful as the over girls in dauntless, but if he thought that you weren't good enough, he wouldn't have been the one to kiss _you_ in the chasm."

"Well, I don't know what he expects of me, ive never had…_ it_ before!" and it's true, im not sure what he expects me to be like, am I supposed to be all dolled up or am I just meant to go along with it? Am I meant to plan it with him or just wait for him to make the move?

"Speak to him about it! You're meant to be dating and you can't even talk about what you want or feel to him!"

"Of course I can! But I'm not sure about you Christina, this doesn't come up in your every day conversation!"

"Make it then!"

"Fine." I got up and left the table we were sat at in the cafeteria. I probably over reacted a bit, but I don't care. She might have had sex plenty of times, with different people, but I love Tobias and I don't want him to be disappointed.

**Tobias's POV**

I was just leaving the control room, heading to see Tris, when I saw her almost in tears walking towards her room. My heart started to race because I hate seeing Tris upset and it makes me want to punch whoever made her like that. I decided to follow her to see where she was heading and I was right, she was going to her room. As I watched her hands shaking to try and get the key in the hole, I went up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"What the hell!" she almost screeched so loud the neighbours would be able to hear.

"wow, whats wrong?"

"Leave me alone" by this time there were tears racing down her cheeks, and before I noticed she had slammed the door right in my face.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"nothing just leave me alone!"

"No!" by this time I was shouting, "Tris, I hate seeing you like this, please tell me whats wrong and we can talk about it!" I got no reply, so after about ten minutes of knocking on the door I ran down to the cafeteria where I saw her early, to see what happened. But the only person I could see was Christina, who was sat with Uriah. I ran over to them as quick as I could, because I couldn't stand the thought of Tris sat in her room crying her eyes out.

"Hey Christina, do you know what is up with Tris?"

"Oh you found her? She ran off when I asked her if she got over her fear."

"Her fear of intimacy?"

"You bought that up?"

"Yeh, what's her problem with that? Like she won't have sex right? I don't know how you survive Four." Uriah interrupted.

"you know she's scared Christina!" I was shouting now, "and quite frankly Uriah I don't care! If she's not ready yet she's not ready!"

"someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Christina sniggered.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but Tris is upstairs in her room crying because you bought it up"

"well I had to, for your sake. I mean you want to experience the fun of it again don't you?"

"Again? I haven't ever dated anyone besides from Tris or had sex! So I'm on the same page as her!" I need to stop talking to Christina and Uriah because I can imagine Tris sat in her room worrying. " im not sure about you, but I care about Tris, so im going to go find her."

And with that I sprinted off to her room.

_**Okay Guys, thanks for reading the first chapter, i understand that this isnt M at the moment but i promise there will be more to come! PLEASE REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM AND GIVE ME IDEAS AND IMPROVEMENTS! **_

_**i will update it as soon as i can :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' POV**

I love Tobias so much, so I don't see why I won't do_ it _with him. I think its reality that's stopping me because I know I'm not pretty or desirable, so why would Tobias want me? I need to find him and ask him because all these questions are eating me alive. I stood up and walked to the bathroom because even though im not the prettiest girl in the world I don't want to go out looking worse than normal. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. "I look like a twelve year old," I said it out loud without thinking and quickly left the bathroom.

After I had rubbed most of the make-up and tears away -although still having the salty taste of tears in my mouth- I grabbed my keys out my pocket and stumbled to open the door. As I opened the door, there was someone stood there and as I looked up I realised who it was. _Tobias._ Before I could even think, my arms were raped round his neck and I started crying into him. To my surprise he picked me up by my waist and carried me to the living area.

"What are you doing here?" I said whilst trying to keep my tears back.

"Why are you crying?"

"I asked first." I can't help but to be stubborn with him at the moment.

With his thumb on my chin and his forefinger underneath it he lifted my chin up and he stared directly into my eyes. His dark eyes made my stomach do somersaults, but I had to contain myself. He gently kissed me on my lips. But It wasn't the kind of desperate and hungry kiss, that has occurred only a few times, but the slow one that made you feel like your bones were melting.

"My beautiful, sexy girlfriend was crying," he said in the softest voice I have ever heard him talk in.

And with that I think I burst into even more tears. How could he lie straight to my face? He knows I'm not beautiful or sexy.

"please don't say anything you don't mean Tobias. I know I'm not sexy or beautiful or curvy and I don't need to be reminded by you sat there looking perfect and what not."

"What do you mean Tris?"

"You know what I mean." I really don't want to be like this with him because I know if it was the other way round he wouldn't be making such a fuss.

"Is this still about not having sex," we both flinched at the word_ sex _"because if it is Tris' you know I don't mind waiting until you're ready to."

"its not just about that Tobias, I mean look at me it looks like I'm twelve." I stood up and just stood there waiting for a reply, and of course I didn't get one. "I know I'm not desirable or anything like anyone else in dauntless, so why did you pick me, because you clearly didn't pick me to do it with because otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation." Tobias slowly stood up and looked at me, and started to smile. This made me turn and walk away because I have clearly made a fool of myself once again. But before I could even make it to the bedroom door, I felt Tobias grab my wrist and spin back around. It made me go dizzy and just when I thought I was going to fall over he caught me and bought me to his chest.

He held me for about a minute, by which time made me want to just rip his clothes of and never leave him. I could feel his heart beet against mine. They were synchronised.

"Tris, I picked you because you are desirable, maybe not to anyone else, but to me. When I look at you I feel my knees go shaky and my heart starts to beat so fast, it makes me shake. Tris I can honestly say you are the only one I want, whether you look like you're 12 or 21 I don't care."

I sprung into his arms as soon as he finished speaking. Because I do love him, even if I haven't told him yet.

"you love me.." I said as I pressed my forehead against his. I could feel his palms holding my ass, and his thumbs slowly circling above it.

"Of course I do Tris! What made you think otherwise?"

"Well, I know how it is to want something that you can't have." I felt my checks go bright red and start to burn.

"Tris, you're what i want, exactly how you are at the moment."

"So you don't want to have sex?"

"Of course I do, but only when you're ready. Besides there are other things apart from sex." This made my checks burn even more. I looked straight up to Tobias and saw his face as well, clearly his Abnegation side was showing aswell.

"Well, what do you want now?"

"Honestly, I want you. But what do you want?"

I could feel the sides of my mouth start to crease into a smile as I stared right into his eyes. And with that, we started to kiss. But this time it was more of a desperate kiss, as we stood in the living room. I could feel his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. And of course I let him in. now it was a very deep and needy kiss, and I could feel our tongues had made a rhythm. To his surprise I slowly broke away, and he looked at me with worry on his face thinking he did something wrong. I looked deeply into his eyes and said," I want you Tobias."

He took my face in his hands, a bought it to his face. It made me feel like I was going to melt right through his hands. And as we began to get into the rhythm of kissing again he slowly walked to bedroom still holding me up some how. He rested his hands on my butt checks again and slowly rested me on the bed falling on top of me. I could feel his hand slowly travelling up my back and tickling me with the tips of his fingers. I released his kiss and started to laugh and squirm. I think by doing this it just egged him on.

"Tobias stop!" I tried to say without laughing.

"Promise me you wont be so stupid about something like this again." He said it with such a sexy grin it almost made me give in. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him on the bed and rolled on top of him. now I was sat on top of him with my hands holding his wrists down to the bed.

"Nope, sorry I cant." Planting a little kiss on his lips. And before I knew it he had rolled on top of me and pinned me down in the same position I was just in. Then he stared into my eyes, and just smiled, it made me feel so desirable, something I have never felt before and it felt so good. I tried to kiss him again but he just leaned back and said," Promise me?"

He rested his forehead against mine and I could feel the heat from both are heads, and it started to burn, but in a good way that made me feel even better. I looked at him with my eyes slanted and said ,"Promise." And before I could even finish what I was about to say he started to kiss me again. It started slow and calm and then turned into a hungry and demanding kiss. I have never felt so alive.

Once again he started moving his hands slowly up my back-and it made my back arch- and when he reached my bra and had it in his hands, he said in-between kisses, "Can i?"

I thought I would tease him, so I replied with: "can you what?" I then did the biggest smile possible.

"Can I um… take.. off your.. umm yeahh?"

"Can you take off my um yeah?" I said sniggering into his mouth as we were still kissing in-between talking.

"You know what I mean." He said looking at me with his dark eyes almost pleading.

"Of course you can." And as I said it he un clipped my bra and we resumed kissing. I could feel his ice cold hands move to my breasts. And all of a sudden I because embarrassed as I could feel my nipples hardening at his touch. But I know he could feel the embarrassment so he smiled and said, "I love the way you feel Tris." In such a sexy voice I almost forgot what I was embarrassed about.

I flipped over, so I was now sat on him and started to remove his top so desperately, so I could just feel his bare skin against mine. He also began to remove my top and then fully took of my bra. As I sat there and stared at his toned and muscly body, it made me realise how young I must have look. But almost as If he could read my thoughts, he bought me to his chest and kissed my ear, he then whispered, "I love the way you feel against my body Tris. Your so sexy and I'm glad your mine." I

I think my stomach might have exploded. I could feel it churning and it make me want to touch him all over. And just as we started to get into a nice rhythm of kissing and touching each other's chests and body. He reached down to my pants. And I rolled over so he could be on top of me and for once in my life I actually wanted this, so I let him. I am so horny. It made me wonder what he was thinking, was he thinking the same thing? He was slowly stoking my hips and even though he wasn't tickling me, it felt as if he was and it made me so wet and needy for him. He just reached down to my silk panties.

When there was a knock at the door.

"Can't we just be left alone for 20 minutes." Tobias breathed as he jumped of the bed and walked of to the door. I felt like crying because I didn't want him to leave, although I know if he didn't answer the door and people knew he was in here with me rumours would spread quicker than anything. I jumped up and put my top and bra on, and followed Tobias to the door.

**What do you guys think? im sorry that they still havent got very 'physical' yet but im just waiting on the right moment ;) and also if you have any ideas feel free to post them and i will put them in, in further chapters! The next chapter will be up by this evening, in UK time (: thanks guys so much for the reviews and views :) **

**Olivia **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias' POV**

I can't explain how gutted I am. Not just because me and Tris were getting somewhere but because I could tell I made her feel special, and she was happy. She was happy for me to see her naked and that makes me feel so good. I love Tris and whoever has interrupted us, best have a good reason.

Just as I opened the door I realised I didn't have my top on. I couldn't just sprint back to the bedroom, so I just answered the door as normal. "Hey, who is it?"

"Christina and Uriah, we came to apolagis…" and then I think she noticed I didn't have my top on and awkwardly finished what she was saying, " umm apologise to Tris about early but I can see your busy." She kept her head down for the whole time she was speaking trying not to notice I wasn't wearing my shirt.

"No, its fine. Come in." I said it with a flat tone, so they could tell I was annoyed.

Then Uriah interrupted," look man, we can come back at a better time, we didn't mean to interu-"

"well you should have thought about that before earlier. Come in"

As they followed me into the living area, where just 10 minutes ago me and Tris were kissing and touching each other. It made me so angry to think, first they made her upset and now when shes happy there going to remind her why she was upset in the first place.

Just as we sat down Tris came out the bedroom, doing her last button on her blouse up. She looked like she had seen a ghost when she saw Uriah and Christina sat there. I think she realised they knew we were_ busy _and this made her abnegation side show. She turned away embarrassed as she went bright red and I went and grabbed her the same way as earlier but not as close and whispered gently in her ear," We can finish our little game later hey, maybe we can even have a hot wrestling match but it would only be hot because you were wrestling against me, maybe ill even let you win." She did a little giggle then realised that Christina and Uriah were looking and quickly stopped," but for now let's speak to them and get rid of them so we can finish, hey?" she looked at me with her pleading little eyes and then gave me a kiss.

Then she walked over to Christina and Uriah. "Yes?"

Christina stood up," Look Tris we didn't mean to intrude, we should go."

"No, what did you come here to say?"

"Are you sure? We can leave if you want?"

" even if you had intruded something it's a little late now."

"Ok, well we came to say were sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just I want you to be happy with Tobias and everything. I didn't mean anything bad, just that you've been going out a while and I want you to be happy."

"Just because we may not of had _it_ doesn't mean im not happy." I could see a tear streaming down her face.

"I know, but I think you would be more happy if you just overcame your fear and yeah."

"Well maybe were waiting."

"waiting for what?!"

"the right time!" she shouted at Christina. I couldn't stand to see Tris stand there and battle her fight on her own. But I had to. If I interrupted it would have made it worse. So me and Uriah just stoof there silent.

"Well sorry Tris, but there wont ever be a right time, if you don't do it soon! You were the one saying you loved him" I saw Tris' expression because she had never said to me she loved me and now Christina just shouted it in front of us." and you wont have sex with him! I want you to be happy!"

"What will make me happy is if you just leave now! When we do _Finally _have sex ill come and tell you but until then Leave."

Then Christina picked up her bag and just stormed out. I hate seeing Tris like this. So upset, but at the moment she seemed more angry than anything.

"Mate, im sorry, you know I didn't mean anything." Uriah said and shook my hand and I just nodded because I know he didn't mean anything, because he didn't understand.

Then It was just me and Tris in her apartment. She was just stood facing where her and Christina argued. I could tell she hated argueing because she did it so rarely. So I walked up behind her slowly, caught her hips in my hands and I could feel her lean against me slightly. Then I whispered into her ear like it was a secret," Your so _sexy_ when your angry." I could feel her smile against my check and she spun round and leaned her forehead on my forehead and quietly spoke.

"do you think I was wrong?"

I looked into her eyes and kissed her slowly and steady on the lips. Even though I was the one to kiss her I could feel my tummy start to tingle. Then to my surprise she pulled away and said," not so fast Tobias, I need to take a shower, and anyway we need to schedule our wrestling match"

And with that she just ran off to the bathroom. I could see her long blond hair fly in the air as she ran and it made me want her so badly. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have well and truly fallen for Tris and I plan to tell her sooner rather than later.

**Okay guys, sorry again No M section and it was a bit short! But I PROMISE it will be here by the end of the weekend! How do you like it? Do you guys have any ideas how they could 'get over her fear'**

**If you do please do message me or leave me a review! I will happily add your name at the bottom and your fanfic to ssay you helped! Thanks guys! Ill hopefully update you later on :) :) **

**Olivia :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris' POV**

I'm kind of glad I stuck up for myself against Christina, but I feel bad. Because she is my best friends and she was trying to help me, she just didn't realise that the way she said it, it hurt me. But now all I can think about is my time with Tobias early. How I felt so safe and secure in his arms. For the first time I actually wanted him to be inside of me and forever, and I had that feeling that I just wanted him so badly and I've never felt that.

Now stood there in the shower, I'm considering self-pleasure because I can't stop thinking about Tobias and how much I wanted him. But then I figured that a)he was in the room next to me b)if I wanted to have him, its most likely he would and c)in abnegation we were taught not to self-pleasure although were not there anymore. Still I decide not to.

After the shower went cold, I went to rap the towel round me to find there was no towel. Brilliant. I slightly opened the door and called Tobias," Tobias could you grab me a towel please?"

It took him a while to reply but when he finally did he said "Are you saying my beautiful, sexy girlfriend is stood naked, only a door away?"

"Yes Tobias, your skinny, pale girlfriend is stood in a bathroom naked freezing because she has no towel"

"Well, maybe im going to have to come and help you dry of because I don't know where the towels are" although I couldn't see him I could feel the grin on his face.

"They're in the second draw down, under the TV"

"I can't find them anywhere Tris, you might have to come out and help me look."

"Tobias…." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Tris…" he replied in the same tone as I said it in. Even though I was getting annoyed, he was doing it to make me laugh, and he succeeded. Then all of a sudden he ran into the bathroom, and i screamed because I didn't want him to see me naked but before I could say anything he raped me up in a towel and laughed. He hugged me so tight as I tried to squirm out of his arms and then when he finally released me, he ran out of the bathroom before I could say a word.

Two can play at that game.

I raped the towel around me holding it up by my armpits, and slowly walked out the bathroom, and started to walk towards the bedroom to put on some clothes. I was hoping I could at least put a top on before I got attacked by Tobias. I was just walking across the living area, when Tobias jumped out from behind me and started tickling me, right where he did last time. He knew how to make me go crazy.

"Tobias! Stop!" I kept saying that in-between laughs. I don't think I've laughed so much in my life and I'm glad it was Tobias who was making me laugh so much. "Tobias, my towels going to fall down!" "Tobias, my towel!" I was struggling to keep it up at this point.

"Oh no Tris, what a shame" he said with a cheeky grin on his face, and then he attacked me again.

"Tobias! My towels going to fall down if you don't stop!"

"Tris, are you trying to encourage me?" and then all of a sudden he let go so I made a run for it, and were the floor was wet (because Tobias didn't give me a chance to dry off)I slipped. And to my surprise Tobias caught me in his arms and then laid me on the floor. As I tried to scramble up and try to secure my towel Tobias sat on my lap and pinned my arms down to the ground. And although I was practically naked, I was only covered by a towel that was almost showing my nipple, I just relaxed and breathed heavily because I was honestly out of breath.

We sat there for a minute just breathing, because he had been non-stop tickling and chasing me for almost 10 minutes. When I saw the crease at the side of Tobias' lip form into a smile, I assumed I did something wrong. "What?"

"You." You. Is that all he had to say. What did I do wrong?

"What have I done?"

"You thought you could beat me." At this I felt a rush of relief. Although I can't let him win. So I tried to grab his wrists and flip him over, like he did to me. But instead I just saw Tobias grin even more.

"You can't beat me Tris. You're all mine." Then he slowly lent down and kissed me directly on my lips. I think if we don't stop kissing soon I'm going to melt into the floor. But I couldn't help it, I had to kiss him back, I couldn't resist his dark eyes staring at me and his muscular body pinning me down. He made me want to rip all his clothes of and never let go.

Our kisses slowly turned into a passionate, hungry kiss that neither of us could help. I could almost hear his heartbeat, beating as fast as mine, this is Tobias. Then I ran skinny fingers through Tobias' hair and I could tell he liked it because he gave a small moan. Then he let go of my wrists and put his hands on my hips, but before he could do anything, I drew back and said: "can we go to the bedroom the cold floor is hurting my back?"

"I think you look hot on the floor but of course" and with that he scooped me up in my towel that was still as lose as it was a couple of minutes ago and carried me to the bedroom. I started to kiss his neck and he seemed to like it. He put me slowly down and laid my towel over me because he knew I would hate it if he didn't. I carried on slowly kissing his neck and then he drew back. Had I done something wrong? Was it hurting him?

"Tris, would you tell me what you like and don't like?"

"um.. yes I guess, why do you ask?"

"because I want to make my beautiful girlfriend feel good" then he leaned over and he started kissing my neck the same way I did. I can see why he enjoyed it because it made me so turned on. Occasionally I could feel his tongue against my neck and I made a moan. I tried to cover it up but it clearly didn't work because I could hear Tobias smiling against my neck.

"I love it when you kiss my body, not just my lips." And as soon as I said it I went bright red. Of course Tobias realised and leaned his forehead against mine.

"No need to be embarrassed Tris, I love it when you tell me what you like, I want to please you."

Then he planted a kiss on my lips then my chin, then my neck and then my collar bone, and then he was about to kiss my boob, which was covered by the towel and looked up as if to ask 'can I please kiss your boob?' but of course he didn't he just looked at me pleadingly. I could already feel my tummy turning but I ignored it and said, "yes?"

"can I carry on, umm going down?"

"Tobias, I don't think I can wait any longer." And I did mean it, I just wanted him to kiss me all over and I could feel me throbbing for him. I felt like saying to him that I was ready for sex now, but I wasn't sure about that far.

"I love it when you say my name Tris, it turns me on so bad." Then he carried on kissing my body slowly working down and down removing the towel as he went. Then when he got to my boob, he took one in his hand and started to kiss the other. I haven't felt anything like it. I thought his hand was good early, but now he was circling his tongue around my nipple, I couldn't help but let a moan escape my mouth.

He grinned and carried on working his way down my body and then when he got to my hips I think I was going to explode. It felt like I had thousands of butterflies in my stomach ready to fly out. And then almost by accident I moaned: "Tobias, please" I couldn't hold any longer I wanted him to touch me.

"Please what Tris?"

"Please touch me." It barely escaped my mouth.

"I don't know if you noticed but am I not touching you?" now he was just teasing and I wanted him to stop because I was urging for him to touch me.

"Tobias, please just touch me"

To my surprise he wiped his hands up to my waist and started tickling me again. I couldn't help but laugh, and then I forgot about wanting him in me and I couldn't stop laughing. Then all of a sudden he started kissing me deeply and desperately, then slowly slid his hands down to me. I felt him stroking me and I moaned again.

"God Tris, your so wet." And I stopped kissing him and sat up, nervous.

"No, Tris it's a good thing! And it's even better knowing it's all for me" so I laid back down on the bed and we started creating a rhythm between us kissing and him stroking. Then I felt it. I felt his fingers slip inside me. First one finger and then two. I felt a shudder overwhelm me. I probably should be embarrassed but I feel too good to be. With him on top of me it made me want him so bad and then I felt his thumb press lightly against my clit, and I moaned again this time a little louder, so Tobias could clearly hear.

"Tris?" he stopped. Why?

"Don't stop please, it feels so good!" thankfully he carried on, however he carried on talking aswell.

"Um, if you don't mind Tris, when you… um… moan…" he was taking too long to get to the point.

"Tobias, your making me feel so good, I'll do anything just say it."

"When you moan, could you say my name, like you did earlier?" it's funny seeing Tobias like this, he seems so shy and sheepish.

I pressed my forehead against him and stayed there for a minute, so we were breathing the same air. Then I went to his ear and really slowly moaned into it. "Tobias, I love what you're doing to me, your making me feel so good." I said it in a slow, sexy moan because I wanted him to me hard so I could repay the favour. "Like that?"

"Mmmhhhh" he said. It almost seemed painful. Then I rolled over so I was on top of him and he pressed his fingers deeper into me and he also picked up the pace. I couldn't think straight, it felt so good. I reached down to his trousers and slowly moved across to his dick. It was so hard and big. And the lighter I touched it the more he shook. i assumed it was a good sign, and then he started going really deep into me with his fingers and I leaned down into his ears, "please Tobias finish me off." I carried on speaking to urge him on," Tobias, im so horny for you." That made him stutter a bit and then one last word into his ear," Faster."

And with about ten more pushes with his fingers I reached an orgasm, and I moaned Tobias' name so loud, whilst carrying on touching his cock and he spilled everywhere. I can't explain how good Tobias made me feel. It wasn't just happy or anything, it was more electrical as I felt waves go through my body.

I couldn't help but collapse onto him. Then he whispered into my ear in the same voice as I spoke to him in and said: "Tris, I love knowing I can make you feel so good." I wrapped my legs round him and rolled us over so we were on our sides, and I started to talk.

"Tobias, I know Christina kinda ruined it earlier. But I wanted to say that… umm…" I could feel my heart start to beat and my hands became sweaty. He rolled over so that he was on top of me.

"Tris, I love you."

"Tobias, I love you too." then I ripped of his top and yanked it over my head, because I could bare the thought of me being sat there naked.

"I preferred you without it." Then kissed me and we both fell to sleep in each other's arms.

_** That's that chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry they will eventually get there just not yet! Please review or give me ideas, and don't worry I will give you credit if you give me any ideas! Thanks guys! Im going to carry on writing hopefully uploading the next chapter later this evening!**_

_**Olivia (:**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this is quite a long chapter but i think its worth it!**

**Tobias' POV**

I love having Tris raped up in my arms. The feeling of her bare legs against mine, it makes me feel so good to have her with me. Last night we fooled around a bit and had some fun, and if I'm being honest I don't think either of us can believe we waited so long to do it. But now have her raped in my arms it makes me realise what a mess I would be if I didn't have her or lost her. The thought frightens me and I give Tris a big hug to let her know. But I clearly squeezed to hard because I woke her up and she rolled over and leaned her face against mine. " 'Morning beautiful"

"Hey, are you okay?" she said in her sleepy voice.

"I'm perfect. Just because you're here and I have my arms raped around you, I couldn't wish for anything more. Are you okay?" she seemed a little quitter than usual.

"um… yeah im fine thanks" she gave me a quick smile and looked back down.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Well now its obvious there is something wrong.

"I didn't hurt you yesterday did i? or I didn't make you do something you didn't want to do?" now im really starting to worry because I hate the thought of that.

"Of course you didn't! I was just wondering if i… umm… you know did okay?" I grabbed her cheeks in my hands and I could feel the embarrassment in the question radiating of her cheeks.

"Oh Tris," I said In a dramatic but sexy voice "you made me feel so good yesterday, that I wanted to do it all night. And I thought you were worried you wouldn't be able to do it! You were perfect and that's all I could ask." And I meant it. The only person that could make me feels those things were Tris.

"Oh that's okay; I just wanted to make sure."

"Whilst were on the subject, how did I do?" I had to ask because it was my first experience with anything like this and I wanted to make it perfect. I sat up and lent against the head board of Tris' bed, and patted my lap so she would sit on it. She wrapped the quilt around her, as she was only wearing t-shirt and sat on my lap facing me. she stared right into my eyes, and gave me the hottest look.

"Tobias, talk about good. You made me feel so amazing." She said it in the voice she spoke in last night. And it was so hot! It was slightly whispered but slurred. If she carried on talking like that things could get awkward given the position were sat in.

"oh my god Tris. Your so sexy, I can't believe I managed to keep my hands of you for that long" then we stated to kiss. But it wasn't like last night when we couldn't keep of each other. It was more slow and steady, although as we got into it became desperate. Tris was trying to say something but I wouldn't let her I kept stopping her by kissing her. And as I could of guessed she didn't reject the kisses. Then all of a sudden she just fell backwards and flopped on the bed.

The quilt had fallen down behind her and she was just lying there. So I took my chance and tickled her. She clearly wasn't expecting it because she jumped and tried to get up but it didn't work. Then she kissed me. And that distracted me and I thought I was melting. I love Tris so much and last night was the first time I finally told her. I couldn't believe it took me so long to tell her.

"Tobias, I'm going to go and apologise to Christina in a minute, is that ok?"

"You decided to forgive her then, you realised she was doing it so you could enjoy the fun of intimacy?" then Tris drew me closer as if she was going to secret and said:" It was only fun because you were so good."

"Tris, you're going to have to stop because im getting too horny, and you're not going to be able to leave to see Christina if you carry on"

"Maybe Christina can wait" she said in the whisper. I looked at her as if I was asking her a question. Then she sat up and said, "or maybe I'll make you wait." And with that she jumped of the bed and walked off into the kitchen.

Just as Tris was about to leave to see Christina I caught her wrist and spun her round the way I do when she's trying to escape. "Hey, later we have Zeke and Uriah's Party shall we go? It could be a laugh?"

"Yeah that sounds cool! If me and Christina make up I'll go clothes shopping and get something to wear tonight and maybe something for our little wrestling match later?"

"Tris! You're going to get something to wear all for me? No need, I'm hoping you'll be naked most of the time anyway." I gave her a wink and then smiled.

"You're so funny Tobias." She said it in such a sarcastic voice all I could do was pull her in for a hug. Once she returned it I released her and then she whispered in my ear," Tobias, I want you." And then she turned and walked off. I felt like running after her and dragging her back into the apartment but I knew she was feeling guilty about Christina, so I let her get away with it.

Then I started to walk to Zeke and Uriah's room to help them set up, and of course take some booze.

Once I got there and dropped off all the booze I went and sat on Zeke's sofa to have a chat with him about Tris. As I sat and waited for them to finish getting the apartment ready I got myself and them a drink.

"What do you want to drink Zeke?"

"Anything, make sure it's cold though." So I walked over to the fridge and grabbed out two beers. And as I gave Zeke the beer he looked at me and laughed.

"What's that on your neck Four?" I was quite sure what he was talking about, and I guess he gathered that by me rubbing my neck and looking confused.

"What you and Tris been up to 'ay? You got yourself a Love bite!"

I must not have realised that when Tris was kissing me yesterday that she gave me a love bite, I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad.

"Nothing." I said it a bit quickly because I was caught off guard. I wasn't expecting Zeke to say it or even notice.

"Yeh, nothing… it doesn't look like nothing to me Four! Come on tell Zeke what you've been up to with Tris!"

"We haven'tdone _it _yet, but we've fooled around and stuff…" I looked down at my feet trying not to let my abnegation side show.

"hahahaha why haven't you had sex yet?"

"she's not ready yet?" I snaped. I hated it when people asked me why? If we wanted to we would have so just assume that we haven't for a good reason.

"Ok, mate if you need any tips just ask" Zeke said, "They love it when you say their names in a deep voice, really gets them going."

"Anything else?" although I didn't want to sound it, I was curious because he was right about the first thing, so I wondered what else. I attempted to say it casually but I think it came out sounding a bit desperate.

"Tease. If you tease her, it will make her really horny, and it will make her want you more. When are you planning to make the move?"

"ummm not sure, soon though because I think she's ready." I did consider lying to Zeke but I thought he was my best friend and I assumed that Tris would talk to Christina about this kind of stuff, so I may as well.

"Well, we can get her tipsy tonight if you want and then maybe your get lucky." He said it in a luaghy tone but then I snaped:

"No." I didn't mean to snap but I don't want her to have sex with me just because she's drunk "sorry, I mean I don't want her to sleep with me because she's drunk."

"ah that's cool! Well maybe you should head back to her apartment to get ready, because the party starts in 2 hours."

And with that I walked back to Tris' apartment and on the way there picking up some food from the cafeteria for us to eat.

**Tris' POV**

Thank god I made up with Christina; I couldn't stand not being able to talk to her about things I wouldn't talk to Tobias went into the city to get something to wear to the party tonight. She picked me out a short black leather dress. It was one of the dresses you would see models wearing in magazines, but I got it anyway. Then she also picked me out a high pair of black high heels that I could barely walk in and some lacy underwear for later. I told her all about my time with Tobias and she insisted on getting it. I think I look ridiculous in it because it's a black silk and lack push up bra –which the only good thing about it is, it makes me look like I've got boobs- and a pure lace thong. I think I look horrible in it, but she said Tobias would love it so I believed her.

When we got back I went to go to my apartment, which I now share with Tobias because space is a little short at Dauntless, to find Tobias in the shower. Well I didn't see him in the shower and I heard the shower running so I assumed it was him and took my stuff to the bedroom. I put my new clothes on top of the bed and hid the underwear under the bed, because I don't want Tobias to see me in them as I look so small. I took of my jeans, top and my bra and put on one of my old Black push-up bra's on. I turned around and almost jumped out of my skin.

I saw tobias stood there naked from the waist up and a towel around his waist. I just smiled and laughed until I then realised I only had my bra and panties on: "get out Tobias, please!"

He just smiled and stood in the door," Tris, I saw you yesterday didn't i? why does it matter now?

"because im not ready, and I look horrible."

"im not sure what your definition of horrible is Tris but you look smoking"

"ok, ill get changed in hear you get changed out there, you can see me when your finished." I chucked some of his clothes at him and sent him away.

I then pulled my black skinny dress over my head and pulled it down as far as I could, which wasn't very far. I walked over to the mirror and put in my black heels. I looked at myself and this dress made me look like I had hips, curves and more important boobs. I couldn't believe it. Christina said it looked good early but not I feel good. i straightened my hair and added a little bit of make-up. I actually felt good and when I look at myself I didn't think I looked like a twelve year old.

"Tris, I have to go help Zeke, is it ok If I meet you there? I'll send Christina down to get you." He shouted through the door.

"That's fine, ill see you there." I was quite disappointed that Tobias didn't wait but he would leave if it wasn't necessary.

When Christina came and knocked on my door, I answered almost stumbling over in these shoes and then she looked at me and smiled. Then we walked to the party discussing our plans for later in the evening.

When we arrived at the party, I couldn't believe how many people were there. And as we walked in it got even louder and busier. We got given a set of drinks that I quickly disposed of after offering them to Christina who said happily took them. then we found Uriah.

"Uriah this is an awesome party!" I said basically shouting.

"Thanks Tris, you look good." and I guess by good he meant that my boobs were almost poping out of my top and I've got a nice short dress on.

"Thanks" that's all I said, im not used to compliments from anyone else but Tobias. We all sat on the sofa and started talking about what we had done today and at the weekend before. Then I look round to see were Tobias was and when I turned back I saw that Christina and Uriah were making out while his hand slowly crawled up her leg. Well this was probably the most awkward situation I had been in, so I got up and started to walk to the living room where everyone was dancing.

"Hey, who are you?" I whipped my head round to see a tall man with short black hair standing to close to me.

"im Tris and you are?" I was starting to get worried, I couldn't find Tobias and I had some random man trying to talk to me, and just as the man started to reply I felt a whisper in my ear," you look good Tris." _Tobias._ Thank god. I turned round as quick as possible and swung my arms around his neck. Zeke walked up to us and said," someone's getting laid tonight." And then he walked off. I just laughed into Tobias' neck and I could feel the grin on his face grow larger.

"why are you so excited to see me Tris? And by the way you look amazing."

"Well, I was just sat on the sofa with Christina and Uriah when I looked around for you, turned back to them and they were making out and then I came to look for you and this weird man started to talk to me and thanks, but don't give me compliments that you have to say because your my boyfriend."

"Tris have you not seen yourself? Your stunning! And maybe we should try that thing that Christina and Uriah were doing?" he gave me his best smile and I think I melted into his arms.

"lets save it for the match later?"

"Match?"

"our little wrestling match?"

"Oh yeh, almost forgot about that one."

**Hope you enjoyed! please please please please leave a review they do mean a lot!**

**Olivia :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of my fan fiction! I hope you like it! I apologise if majority of the story is in Tris' POV because I'm a girl I can't write it better.**

**Tris' POV**

Once I had reminded Tobias about our little match later, he seemed to have forgotten about everyone else at the party and wouldn't leave me alone. I mean don't get me wrong I love him whispering things in my ears that make me giggle and I also like how proud he is to call me his girlfriend. It does make me feel good.

We were up on the dance floor dancing and talking to each other about who would win the fight," Tobias, you're not going to win so I don't know where you got that idea from."

"of course im going to win Tris, what makes you think you're going to win?"

I had to think about this one. I had to think what Tobias' weak spot is. Got it. "I might just have to persuade you to let me win."

"and how do you plan to do that?"

"like this." I reached up and snogged him right there in front of everyone. Of course no one was really looking so it didn't matter then I finished it off by saying," I want you Tobias, now. Please can we go?" and I said it in that voice that I know makes him go weak and of course, he grabbed my wrist and without even saying bye to anyone we stumbled off to the apartment. But I didn't want to go there straight away so I asked Tobias if we could go somewhere else instead, like outside where no one could see us.

So we started to walk to wherever he was taking us, when I stumbled because of my high heals I was wearing.

"Tobias, wait, my feet. I need to take off my shoes." And as I sat down to take off my shoes he swooped me up and whispered in my ear," Don't waste time taking of your shoes when it could be wasted on us." Then he started to run a little and as soon as we got outside I could feel the cold air hit my legs and I let out a shiver.

Then tobias sat me down on the grass and plonked himself next to me. All I could see was flower beds and bushes." Where are we? Are we going to get caught?"

"We are in the dauntless gardens, and obviously by the sound of it not many people come round here, besides the guards but if we keep our voices down, then they won't come."

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep the noise down with you here Tobias."

"Im sure you will" by this time we were both leaning on our sides, I was cuddled into him and he was propped up by leaning his head on his hand and we sat there for about 20 minutes talking about stuff like, Christina and Uriah and other gossip. Tobias had rested his hand on my rib cage and it made my whole body heat up. It was like we weren't even outside anymore and I could feel all the heat in my body rush to that spot.

When he started to slowly move his hand down my side I heard him whisper something into my ear, "is that a curve Tris?" and as he got to my hip he held it there for a minute and said, "Another one? And then he lowered his hand round bum and said, "Tris I seem to have found another? You said you didn't have any curves?" and I could feel his hand lightly brushing my bum and all of a sudden the heat rushed there. Then he rolled on top of me and just leaned over me staring into my eyes. I thought I was going to explode. I wish I could just freeze this moment and live it forever. It was perfect.

As we started to kiss, I felt his hands slowly work his way up to my chest and brush the side of them," and another one. Tris you never told me about them, maybe we will have to explore?"

I gave him the cheesiest smile in the world and whispered "maybe." That just made our kiss deepen and deepen, I've never felt so safe outside before but know I'm here with Tobias it's all ok.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice called from behind Tobias and I quickly realised who it was after Tobias had sprung of me. _Eric._

"What are you doing Eric?" Tobias spoke in a low voice

"I was going to ask you the same Four."

"Well I'm here with Tris," Eric shot me a look, as I just sat there doing nothing. I was speechless. The head of dauntless finding me and Tobias. Why would he be on guard duty? "Now what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern. Nor hers." He shot me a look and all I could do was look away. "Your little friend here Four, got over her fear did she? Wait what was it? Inti-"

"Shup up Eric."

"Intimacy, yes that's right. Don't know how though because she's still as small and childlike as she was before. How could the famous Four settle for someone like _her." _I was trying not to cry because I cant look weak to Eric, that's the last thing anyone wants to do.

"Leave _us_ alone Eric." Tobias stood up looked at Eric right in the eye, he then turned around and helped me up and we both just stood facing Eric.

"What's she going to do, she may as well have stayed on the floor." I felt Eric shove my shoulder, but it felt like more of a punch, but I couldn't let him see that it hurt, so I just stumbled backwards and turned around in case I was going to cry I didn't want either of them to see it. But I wasn't going to cry just because Eric shoved me. I could feel all the insults her gave me building up in my head and I couldn't stop thinking them.

"Tris, quick let's go!" I saw Tobias turn around and grab my wrist and I caught a quick look at Eric bent over. It looks like Tobias just punched him in the stomach. But I didn't stop we kept running till we got back to my room. And when we got inside my room, we both just stood there out of breath. Then I said," that was eventful. I'm going to take a shower and get all the mud of then I'll be back ok?"

"I don't know if I can wait that long Tris?"

"Well your gonna' have to," I winked at him and pressed my mouth against his ear and spoke lightly, "Tobias, I need you." And with that I sprinted of to the bathroom.

For about 5 minutes I stood in the shower and let the water cover my body, without getting my hair wet. I made sure I had all the mud of me from where I had been sat on the grass and hoped out. Luckily this time I had a towel so I could dry off, and then I realised I had no clothes to put on, and im not risking going out in a towel again.

"Tobias, grab me some clothes please?"

"what do you want to wear?"

"just chuck me your t-shirt."

"Hey, what about these?" I wondered what he was look at, so I just waited for him to give it to me. He then threw in my lingerie that I bought earlier. _Crap._ I can't wear these not after what Eric said. Because now I look at me I do still look the same as I did when I first got here almost a year ago.

"Tobias, please, I look horrible in it."

"Shall we make a deal? You put that on but I'll give you my top as well?"

"fine." Well at least he won't see it under the top, he threw in his skinny black top, that was still baggy on me. I put on the lingerie and looked at myself in the mirror, and all I could see was a skinny 12 year old. I quickly looked away and chucked the top over my head. I did consider taking it off because Tobias saw me naked yesterday and now I won't even go out in underwear. However I decided to leave it on.

I left the bathroom and slowly walked out. I couldn't see Tobias anywhere, not behind me or anywhere, I assumed he must be in the bedroom. It was probably a bad thing to assume but it was worth a try. As I walked in, I couldn't see him anywhere so I just when and sat on the bed, and once I turned around and looked back at the door he was stood the shirtless leaning against the door frame. He looked so good. I felt like running up to him and ripping his pants off.

"Hey, I thought we could hold the wrestling match on the sofa?" this made me curious because I was sat on the bed and ready and noew I have to move to the living room.

"Yeah we can why?"

"No reason." Now I wanted to know what he was up to because he doesn't just do something for no reason so as I left the room I looked at him suspiciously. But then I realised what he was doing and I turned round and elbowed him in the stomach, i think it took him by surprise but it didn't stop him of course. So as I started run he caught my t-shirt and pulled me backwards grabbing my wrist, spinning me around and holding me in a lock.

"Tris, I don't see were you're getting the idea of winning from."

"Right here." And then I kicked him in his shins and sprinted to the sofa. I couldn't find anywhere else to go, so I jumped on the sofa and started chucking pillows at him as he ran towards me. at this point I kind of guessed that I wasn't going to win, but I may as well try.

He just stood in front of me look at me smiling. And I gave him a sad look, real puppy dog eyes.

"Tris, you're not fooling me." and he picked me up and took me back to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed. He just stood there looking at me like he was trying to figure out what to do.

"What's wroung?" I said with a slight bit of worry in my voice because he did look really confused.

"I'm trying to work out how to persuade you to take of your top?"

"Just ask?" I said teasing him.

"will you want to take off your top?" he said it with a slight eagerness in his voice and then I just smiled at him the way he does to me and replied: "No."

"I guess I'll have to wrestle it off you then." He said and before I could even move he dived onto my lap and pinned me down to the bed. "You're not too good at this Tris are you?" he said laughing.

He leaned in and kissed me, slowly. His tonger was dancing on my lips waiting for entrance and then it went in. I could feel it touching mine and then I started returning it and I felt his hand realese my wrists and grab onto my bare hips. I felt him tickling it the way he did yesterday and it made me fill up inside. I want to have sex with him. it was the first time I felt it and now I'm certain. I ran my fingers through his hair and then he stopped kissing me and he moved down to where his hands were slightly about my lace panties.

He started to kiss my stomach and working his way up, but in each kiss I could feel his tongue touch my belly , and it made me want him so badly. It was like he was teasing me, and I think it made me want him more. Then he kissed a tickly spot and I giggled and he did it again. Then he carried on working his way up and he got to the middle of my ribcage and lifted my top over my head and I barely realised until I felt his hands rubbing all over my stomach and chest.

"See Tris, told you I would win" he whispered it so lightly in my ear it made me shudder. And I couldn't even fight back because I loved what he was doing to me. I could feel every time his fingertips brushed over and inch of my skin.

"Tris you're beautiful, look at yourself. And you're all mine." I pulled him down to my chest and rubbed my hands through his hair and spoke into his ear so he could barely hear me.

"Tobias, I've always been yours." And then I started to kiss him and instead of him asking for entrance with his tongue it was me. I think It was because I was nervous and I needed to take control like in stimulations. Whilst we kissed I rolled over on top of him and started kissing my way down his body. I could tell he liked it because a moan escaped his mouth and I looked up at him and he went bright red. As I carried on down his body I came face-to-face with his pants.

I started to undo them slowly whilst looking at Tobias, and he looked as if he was in pain, but then he smiled at me, giving me permission to carry on. And once I got his pants of him all there was, was a thin layer of fabric between my face and his dick. I could feel it through the layer of boxers and then I heard him say something, "Hurry."

"Can someone not wait any longer?" I said in a jokey voice and he just looked at me.

"Tris, I can't wait please." And with that I pulled down his boxers and put my mouth on his cock. It was hard and big. It was too big to fit in my mouth because when I went down, I gaged. Of course I didn't mean to though. "Tris are you okay?"

"Mmmmhhhhh" I said it in a bit of a worried voice because I was nervous and it didn't feel like I was doing it right, and I don't want him to be disappointed.

"Tris come here." He gestured to his chest and I put my self on top of him and rested my forehead against his. I could feel his dick on my back and it was a weird sensation I didn't know what to do, did he stop me because I wasn't doing it right. There were many similar questions going through my head as I felt the butterflies build up in my stomach.

"Did I do something wrong Tobias?"

"No, It just looked like you weren't enjoying it and I didn't like to see you like it."

"Im sorry." I said and looked down. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it, it was just that it was my first time doing it and I wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't say your sorry Tris." He snapped, "Remember we agreed to tell eachother what we do and don't like."

"Yeah okay." And we sat there staring into eachothers eyes for about a minute and till we couldn't wait any longer and started kissing again. But it wasn't like a kiss I had before, it was definatly a hungry kiss but it was very sloppy. It was weird because neither of us started using our tongues before each other it happened at the same time, almost as if we were thinking the same thing and then he rolled on top of me trying to be dominant –as we are both in dauntless- I rolled back over on top of him and then stopped kissing him, and I whispered into his ear, "I love you Tobias."

He rolled on top of me and whispered into my ear the same way I did, "I love you Tris, and the thought of you being all mine, feels so good."

"Tobias, I want you so bad." And I did mean it. I wanted to have sex with him.

"Are you sure Tris?"

"Yes Tobias, please"

"Ok, tell me if it hurts." He slowly pulled down my panties and slid into me really slowly. I felt a shoot of pain inside me go right through my body, and I think I must have scrunched up my face because Tobias went still and looked at me. I just gave him a nod to say you can carry on and he did. Every time he pulled in and out he would go deeper and deeper. Then I felt it. I wasn't sure if it was a nice pain or actuall pain but either way I decided to ignore it for Tobias' benefit because he had waited a long time for this. Then he started to speed up slightly and it was still painful but again I ignore it because I wanted him to enjoy it.

"Tris?" he slowed down slightly

"Yes Tobias?"

"I'm hurting you, aren't i?"

"Only a bit." I was lying it was quite painful.

"I don't think I can wait… Tris I want yo-" I yanked tobias down to my mouth and started to kiss him quickly and desperately. It almost made me forget the pain, but it didn't make me feel good. I drew back from the kiss and Tobias sped up a bit, and I thought to finish him off I would whisper in his ear, "Tobias, I love you so much, and you're so good please come for me." He sped up a little bit more and my final word was "Tobias." I said it in a loud moaning voice, and then I felt him spill inside me. Then he pulled out of me and laid next to me on the bed cuddling me.

"I'm sorry Tris"

"it's fine Tobias, I just wanted you to feel good because you had been waiting for me."

"I know, but while I was feeling good, you were in pain." He started sliding his hand down my side, and I assumed he wanted me to feel good so I grabbed his hand and said," Tobias, please it hurts, maybe in the morning?"

"Of course Tris? Shall we get some sleep?"

I nodded and fell asleep with my head on his chest under the quilt, both partly naked. _This is the Tobia I love._

** There we go! Sorry It wasn't very happy but it had to be realistic. Hope you injoyed it! Im going to write the next chapter tonight and upload it asap. Don't worry, it will get better.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Olivia (: (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read the Note at the end of this, hope you enjoy!**

**Tobias' POV**

I woke up the next morning much earlier than usual, about 5 o'clock to see Tris in the same position as she fell asleep in. I'm so happy she is mine because I don't think I would be able to survive without her. And I don't care if it sounds cheesy because it's true.

I felt her slowly awaken as she squeezed tighter to me. I returned the hug and she looked up at me. She was so beautiful, even if she wasn't to anyone else, she was to me.

"Hey." She whispered into my ears.

"Hey beautiful," the only reason I called her this is because she is beautiful," are you hurting?" she slowly looked away from my eyes and I felt her nod against my chest. I could help but feel guilty. So I sat up urgently and looked at her.

"Tris, is there anything I can do? I feel really bad? I'm so sorry." So many more things were rushing through my mind. I cant believe I hurt Tris just for my pleasure.

**Tris POV**

"At this moment Tobias, I just want you. And just because I hurt doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the rest of it." She looked back into my eyes and I could feel her smiling. That's when we started to kiss. Deep and passionately and it made me feel like there was nothing to worry about. And I climbed onto tobias so I was facing him and could kiss him straight on. I could feel his tongue against mine, and although I only felt this for the first time a couple of days ago, it felt like I had known it my whole life.

Tobias started to tickle his way up my back whilst we rolled over, like little children giggling and whispering to each other. And as the kiss depend Tobias started to moan my name. It made me feel amazing and it made me so wet. He started to kiss my neck whilst tickling my hips and I could feel all the butterflies built up in me. "Tobias," I moaned," I love it when you whisper and moan my name."

"Tris, I love it too."

All of a sudden there was knock at the door." Maybe if we ignore it, they will leave." Tobias said hopefully. And the knock continued. "Stay here ill get it." I said jumping out of bed hoping to return as quickly as possible. "Tris, you haven –"

"I'll only be a second Tobias stay there." I walked to the door and just before I opened the door I realised I didn't have my top on, just my black, silk and lace bra. I opened the door ever so slightly a popped out my head so whoever was at the door could only see my head. As I stood and looked I tried to work out who was there. But I should have worked out who _wasn't._

Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, and the rest of our gang. Uriah spoke," Morning Tris," He tried to walk into the room, but I quickly stopped him," you can't come in!" I snapped.

"Why not Tris?" he said suspiciously.

"Because…" I couldn't think of anything to say and I kind of stood there awkwardly and saw all there smiles creeping up on their faces.

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" I heard tobias speak behind me as he approached the door, topless but luckily he put on pants.

As he opened the door, I stayed behind it as he chucked me a dressing gown so I could cover up as he could see me stood there in my bra. As he appeared at the door, everyone's faces seem to be covered in more smiles.

"Four, we would love to leave you to your _business_, but were going to crash Amity's fun fair for a laugh. We wanted to invite you and Tris." Zeke said trying to contain his laughter.

"Shall we go Tris?" I walked out to the door way in my dressing gown and I thought I had something on my face because everyone has the biggest grins on their faces.

"Yeah sounds fun! But was there really need to get us up this early?" I said confused

"Well, we don't want to be caught by Eric. He would most likely explode." Zeke kind of said in-between laughs.

"Ok, then we will get ready and be down by the train in 15 minutes."

"Bring your swimming costume!" I wondered why but I didn't decide to argue. And with that we shut the door and me and Tobias went and got ready.

I left my Bra on because it gave me some confidence and chucked on a light top and a pair of skinny black jeans. Tobias wore a pair of black jeans and a black v-neck top that showed his muscles.

"Every girl at Amity, is going to be all over you in that top, showing all your muscles like that," There was a slight tone of jealousy in my voice, as I rubbed my hands all over his chest.

"But you're the only one I want over me Tris." He said winking at me. we laced our hands and walked down to the train. Everyone was stood there looking at us, with the same faces they wore earlier whilst stood at our door. Then we got a series of catcalls from them, teasing us about how they found us this morning.

**_- PAGE BREAK-_**

As we sat on the train waiting to arrive at Amity, I was sat on Tobias' lap facing him leaning on his shoulder, I was kind of tired so drifted off slightly. Although I wasn't talking in the conversation between Zeke and Tobias, or taking it in, I could still here it. I could feel Tobias' voice against my hair.

**Tobias' POV **

"Is Tris asleep?" Zeke asked quietly.

"I think so. Why?" I was a bit curious into why

"Why she so tired Four?" he gave me a massive smile and I realised what he was getting at but I chose to ignore it.

"Well, you came knocking on our door at 5am?" I casually said.

"Yeah, that's only 1 hour earlier than you have to get up normally Four? What did you and Tris get up too?" luckily everyone on the train was spread out over the carriage so no one could hear us. I just looked down to Tris and stared at her perfectly blond hair.

"Did you…?" and I just looked up at him, "FOUR!

"SHHHHHHH! I don't want everyone to find out, not for my sake but for Tris'"

"Well, not to rain on your parade, but when we turned up this morning, and came back down here to wait for you too. We kinda discussed our ideas about what we thought went on.."

"You What?!"

"Its fine mate. Everyone's happy for you!"

"I feel kinda' bad though, cause I don't think Tris enjoyed it, i think it hurt her" I said looking down at her to feel her breathing on my neck, still asleep.

"Well it would. She's an abnegation s-"

"She's a dauntless." I corrected him.

"Well she's from Abnegation, so I take it you were her first. So it would hurt either way. Anyway I need to go speak to Marlene." With that he walked off and sat at the other end of the carriage with Marlene. I felt a rush of relief because even though I hurt Tris, it would have hurt her anyway.

I woke her up by lifting her chin with my forefinger and thumb and kissing her. She looked at me and then whispered in my ear," I love you Tobias."

"Not as much as I love you Tris." And we kissed again but for longer until we got a series of catcalls:

"Get a room." From Uriah

"Maybe we should have left you two to it this morning," from Zeke. And then a lot more followed after from everyone. And I then I broke away from Tris looked out the window and saw us drawing closer to Amity.

**Tris POV**

After hearing Tobias and Zeke's conversation I cant wipe the smile of my face. A) because he's not ashamed to talk about me to his friends and b) because he really does worry about how I feel.

-**_PAGE BREAK-_**

When we got to the fair ground, we definitely looked out of place. But because we were at Amity as long as we didn't disturb anyone, we would be ok. I've never seen so many colours and flashing lights in my life. There's Ferris wheels, roller-coaster, massive balls of bubble-gum pink candy floss on sticks and a swimming pool. Because it was quite hot outside today I couldn't keep my eyes of it. I don't think any of us could. This is why they told us to bring our swimming costume, and the more I think about it I don't want to get in. I barely expose myself to Tobias let alone all our friends.

Tobias could tell I was worrying and pulled me out of our group.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"I think I should."

"Why? You don't have to prove anything to anyone." I know I didn't have to prove it to anyone else, but I did have to prove it to someone.

"I have to prove to myself." I could hear the others arguing over what to do next.

"No, you don't. Let's jump in, in our clothes!" Tobias said with a thrill in his voice.

"But Tobias what about the oth-" and before I could finish what I was saying he grabbed my hands and laced his fingers with mine and started running at the swimming pool. Once I felt the water hit my skin, I felt so refreshed. I felt Tobias' hand clasp around my hips because he knew, I couldn't reach the bottom or swim. When we bobbed our heads above the water we broke into a kiss. But before we could even get started a series of splashes followed.

Everyone else had jumped in, in their clothes. I couldn't help but laugh. Tobias looked into my eyes and locked them there. His deep navy eyes made me want to melt in his eyes and forget who we were with. "Tris, I don't mean to break the moment, but your tops see through." He said whilst laughing. I looked down and realised it was. You could see my bra straight through it. My face went bright red. Tobias pulled me to his chest to hide me.

"Why were you looking Four?" I had to call him Four in public because no-one else called him Tobias.

"I couldn't resist. Your so beautiful." I buried my head in his neck.

"What am I going to do. I can't let everyone see." He took of his top and handed it to me. I felt guilty because he probably didn't want to take his top of but he wanted to protect me.

"Tobias, put it back on you don't have to." He shook his head and put it over my head. And then he ran his fingers through my wet blond hair.

**Tobias' POV.**

I gave my top to Tris for two reasons. 1) I knew she barely let me see her half naked let alone all our friends and 2) I couldn't bare the thought of all the other guys seeing her like that.

"Did Tris forget that if she jumped in her clothes her clothes, they would go see through?" Zeke called.

"It's not for her benefit, but for mine Zeke."

"Why's that?"

"Couldn't let any of you see her could I? She's mine!" I shouted back as they were a little distance away, but close enough to see. I turned around to Tris and kissed her on the lips. It only lasted for about 5 seconds until we swam over to the others. We did have a good time in the pool for about an hour until we all climbed out. The girls wanted to go get Candy Floss and go in the fun house, so we left them and headed for the roller-coasters. But before I had one last word with Tris.

"Let me come with you?" she said pleadingly

"No, Tris go with your friends. You don't have to spend the whole day with me." although I wanted her to stay I know she wanted to be with her friends.

"I want to stay with you."

"Tris, go with Christina, you know you want to. Ill be fine."

"Ok, promise me one thing."

"Anything." She closed the gap between us and whispered into my ears so no one else could here.

"I can spend the whole of this evening and tomorrow, with you and only you Tobias."

"I couldn't think of anything better." Then she ran off. Her wet blond hair falling down her back, and my black top falling just above mid-thigh.

-**_PAGE BREAK-_**

**Tris POV**

On the way back from Amity, Everyone was dry, besides the girls hair. We all had such a good time at the fair, it was like we didn't even belong at Dauntless.

I was cuddled with Tobias. Will and Christina, Zeke and Marlene and to my surprise Uriah and Lynn were all sat together talking. But It wasn't every day conversation. You could see them whispering into each other's ears like me and Tobias do. I rested my head on Tobias bare chest and place my hand on his abs. And we both fell asleep.

**Tobias' POV**

I woke Tris up when we were almost at Dauntless and picked her up, placing my hands on her butt and walking to the carriage doors, I let the wind blow her hair till I turned around and placed her down to jump.

When we all jumped out the Train and started walking back into Dauntless, when we saw the person we least wanted to see. _Eric._ He was stood with about 6 guard's behind him.

"So, what are all you doing outside of Dauntless?" Eric asked with a proud sound in his voice.

We all stood there silent.

"Who's idea was this?" again no one spoke. "Well I guess you're going to all explain to these guard's if you don't speak up." No one would be able to beat these guard's, I've never seen them before but they wouldn't be beatable.

"It was me." Tris spoke out. And then before anyone could say anything Eric had her by her arm, dragging her into the compound. We all tried to run after her, but the guards held us back. And before we could get past us she was gone.

_Tris was alone with Eric._

**Ok guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry its quite long but wanted to fit it all in. **

**I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE WRITING. **

**And I say this because I don't want to be writing something no one's enjoying! So please give me your opinions and ideas, and ill carry on but I don't want to be writing for no one!**

**THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE VIEWS THOUGH!**

**If I do, do another chapter it will be up by tomorrow!**

**Olivia (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short but it needs to be!**

**Disclaimer: sorry i fogot to do these in the other ones! Divergent does not belong to me!**

**obias' POV**

I feel like my heart has just been tarred out of my body. I just saw Tris take the blame for all of us and get dragged into the dauntless compound. I need to find her.

After all the guards had released us Tris was way out of sight. We needed to think of a plan and quick because who knows what Eric is up to.

"What are we going to do?" Zeke says quickly

"I think we should wait till the morning, because it's too late to do anything, and by trying to get her its likely were putting her at more risk." Christina said out of nowhere.

"WE CANT JUST LEAVE HER!" I shouted. After Tris had just taken the blame to save all of us they were considering leaving to find her till the morning. Who knows what Eric Is up to especially with her divergence.

"Four, I'm afraid to say that Christina's right. If we go to find her were putting her in more danger."

"How can we just leave her after she risked her life for ours?" I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I can't stop thinking about the promise I made her. To stay with her all evening and all day tomorrow. I promised her. I need to find her.

**Tris' POV**

As Eric dragged me into the compound I tried to look back to see the others and I could see them fight the guards to come and get me. I only said it was me because whatever Eric has planned for me he would have done it to all of us if I didn't say so. So I figured if I'm going to get hurt either way I would rather take one for the team.

He was dragging me to a part of the compound I've never seen before. Until I realise that we are at the apartments of all the dauntless leaders. We can't be going to Eric's room. No-one will ever find me here. They won't suspect it and I don't even think they know where this is.

Eric fumbles for his keys tightening the grasp on my arm and I squeak. I can feel his long nails digging into my flesh as he drags me into his room and chucks me to the floor. I can't help but scramble to my feet and stand there nervously. I don't know what he is going to do to me, but I have an idea.

**Tobias' POV**

Ive been sat in my room restless all night as they decided to wait till the morning. I cant believe it, after she risked her life all they can think about is themselves. I need to start thinking and quickly, what is the quickest way to find Tris.

I head out of my door and just walk. It might help me to think of ideas and places tolook. I'm meant to have work in the control rooms tomorrow but I'm not going. Not while Eric has Tris locked up somewhere. I started to run without thinking, I don't know where exactly I was running but anywhere Eric is likely to have Tris.

_The control room._ That's where I can see everything happening. On the cameras. I ran to get Zeke so he could help. He probably won't be happy being woken up but I'm not happy that they just ditched Tris.

**Tris' POV**

Eric walks up to me slowly and punches me straight in the jaw and then knees me in my stomach. I can't help it but I can't fight back. I'm in too much pain and too tired to do any real damage. I just fall to the floor and wrap my hands around my stomach. What does this have to do with anything that happened today? I can feel a tear roll down my check as much as I try to stop it, I cant.

"So, Tris what were you and your friends doing today out of the Dauntless compound?" he looked at me, he seemed pleased with himself to know he could hurt me.

"We needed space. That's all, it was hot and we needed to get out." He kicked me in the ribs again.

"Don't lie to me Tris, I can carry on doing this all day. And trust me it isn't just you this is hurting" he said with a grin of proudness.

"WHO ELSE ARE YOU HURTING ERIC?!" I cant stand the though of him doing this to the others after I took the blame. I took the blame and there all get abused to.

He just laughed and shook his head. "You see that camera over in the corner, I have to have it in here because I'm a leader. And the only way you can see it, is if you are in the control room."

No. Tobias works in the control room! I can't let him see this. He will go crazy. I started to scream.

"Don't worry Tris you will only be in here a couple of days. But unfortunately Four is now locked in the control room, so he has no other choice but to watch it." I stood up. I couldn't think straight. I just ran straight for the door as fast as I could, but on the way there I met Eric's fist in my jaw.

"And if you don't do what I say, poor little Four will have to watch you get hurt." I don't know what he wants me to do, but whatever it is, I can tell it's going to hurt Tobias.

"What do you want me to do Eric?" I said spitting his name like venom.

"Well, when I wink you will kiss me. but not just any kiss, a full on kiss and you will look like your enjoying it,

"NO! what makes you think im going to kiss you! Especially now I know Four is watching!"

"That's exactly why you're going to do it. If you don't ill beat you so he has to watch that instead, and I think that will hurt him more."

"Lets give it a little test run shall we?" he said and I saw him wink and lean into me he grabbed my hair and pulled it, he also placed his hand on my hip and dug his nails in so I couldn't move. I hated this know that Tobias was watching. I realised and punched him in the jaw.

It didn't even seem to startle him it's almost as if he knew I was going to do it. Straight after my fist connected with his jaw he caught me and spun me around and he had me in a lock. I couldn't move.

He faced me towards the camera and started to feel up my stomach. Normally when Tobias touches me like this I get butterflies in my stomach but now it was filled with rage and sickness. And as he got to my bra he stroked across my breast and then grabbed it firmly, It made me squirm and my knees buckled as I feel to the ground. I thought I was going to faint, until I feel his foot kick my hip.

I lay there as Eric walks out and I hear the door lock. All I can do is lie there and cry. I couldn't move because where ever he hit me it had disabled me from movement for a while. i can imagine Tobias sat here being forced to watch and nothing I can do will stop it.

_Tobias, I need you. _

**Thanks for reading! I know I said there would be a massive plot twist but I thought I would put it in one of the next two chapters! **

**And when I say big plot twist. I mean it.**

**i might carry on writting this, might not thoughh.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please! I will listen and reply to all!**

**Olivia (: (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys another really short chapter! i hope you enjoy! please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Divergent obviously doesnt belong to me.**

**Tobias POV**

After I woke up Zeke I headed straight to the control room. I got the keys out my pocket as quick as I could and rushed in there to log on. After I logged on I checked over 40 different screens to see If I could see Tris and Eric on any of them. I couldn't.

"Do you thing Eric would be so stupid to go somewhere, you were going to look?" Zeke said. And that made me wonder, where is the least likely place they were to go. I couldn't think of anywhere so instead just carried on flipping through the camera views.

All of a sudden the door slammed behind us and me and Zeke charged for the door, but it wouldn't open. I tried to use my keys but they wouldn't go in. someone must have locked it from the outside leaving the keys in there.

Then I heard it. I heard Tris' voice and ran back over to the camera screen.

She was with Eric. In his room.

I needed to get out of here to get to her, because I can't imagine what his going to do to her. When I looked back around I saw Eric punch her in the jaw, and then go to kiss her. she _kissed_ him back.

"Zeke, why is she kissing him?! ZEKE WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM?" I shouted.

Then he just shook his head. "She doesn't want to but he is clearly holding something over her. look at where he has his hands."

Tris pulled out a punched him straight in the jaw, and I felt a rush of relief, because she didn't want to kiss him. but the worse was yet to come. He expected her to punch him and he caught her wrist and locked her hand behind her back so she couldn't move. I felt like screaming as I felt my heart fall to the bottom of my body because Tris was getting hurt. For _us_.

Eric started to touch Tris in the way I touched her. I could feel her screaming inside my head and begging for mercy. I knew she didn't want this. I knew when she said it was her idea, she didn't expect anything like this.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?" I shouted. I couldn't help it I just kept shouting.

He touches her boob and she falls to the floor and he gives her one last kick in the hip. I thought I was genuinely going to throw up. I wanted to kill Eric and when I get out of here I will.

The last thing I see is a tear run down Tris' face unable to move.

**Tris' POV**

After about an hour I can move again and I get up looking around. I find a mirror and look at myself. I have a black jaw all over. He must have hit me hard because even when peter hit me it was never this black.

I spotted the camera again remembering who was on the other end watching. I walked up to the camera and mouthed 'I love you.' I burst into tears and sat in the corner of the room. I didn't want Eric to come back , because I knew there was worse to come. Although I couldn't stand just sitting around waiting for him to come back and hurt me and Tobias more.

"TRIS!" As I heard Eric walk in the room I scattered to my feet. He walked up to me and lifted my chin and examined it. He slapped my check and walked away. Why was he doing this to me? just because we left the compound, it's not like we did any harm.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said timidly, and as he approached me I wish I hadn't asked.

"Why do you think Tris?" he whispered in my ear the way Tobias would and it made me feel sick.

"Because we left the compound?"

"hahaha! Of course not! I wouldn't do all this for just leaving the compound! I did it to get to Four! You're the only thing, he loves. And if he sees me hurting you it will send him crazy."

"But what would you have done if someone else took the blame."

"I know they wouldn't before you, because your selflessness. Abnegation trait. Makes me feel sick. But it worked."

I just turned around and he kissed me. I had to kiss back, I couldn't take another kick or punch I was aching to much.

"Starting to enjoy it stiff?" he said whilst laughing and trying to stick his tongue in my mouth. Then he kissed my jaw and whispered a moan in my ear, "Tris." It sounded exactly like Tobias and it sent me crazy.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"Ooooo, does Four say that to you Tris? Does he whisper in your ear, when your fooling around? No, wait you're scared of intimacy right?"

"No. im six." I said proudly.

"Well, now you're not afraid of it. I wonder what more things we could try before I chuck you out."

**Tobias' POV**

I was starting to stress out big time he won't stop hurting her. Every time I see her cry, I cry. I can't help It but it makes me feel like I'm causing her tears. And I am because I should have stopped her from saying it was her. We must have been sat in the control room for over a day. I was hungry and thirsty. Im surprised the others haven't found us yet as we have been gone so long.

Zeke doesn't say much he just comforts me but it doesn't work. No one can comfort me now but Tris and she feels like she is a million miles away.

Then I saw the worst thing ever. And I couldn't un see it. I just started shouting and punching the walls, I couldn't help it. i cant believe what I was seeing. And for the first time Zeke was acting the same way I was.

He had slept with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris' POV**

I can't believe it. What has happened to me? I told Eric to stop before it went too far, and all he could do was laugh.

I had to though. For everyone, I couldn't let him kill Tobias and Christina. I just couldn't. he threatened me into doing it and now I don't think I can set foot out of this room with everyone knowing what he has done. What will Tobias think? _Tobias._ I need to get out of here to explain to him what has happened. He saw all of it and there was no way he couldn't not watch because he was locked in the room.

"YOU STUPID TWAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I CANT BELIVE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP AND YOU DIDN'T! YOU RAPED ME!"

"Oh no… it's a pity no one will find out."

"OF COURSE THEY WILL TOBIAS SAW!"

"hahahaha, he is too scared to tell anyone at the moment. You should see him. it's quite hysterical."

"Let me out of here now!"

"No I haven't finished playing yet."

"Yes you have." And I punched him straight in the temple. He grabbed his eye, but barely moved. I then elbowed him in his stomach and kicked him in his 'special parts.' He fell to the flaw and moaned with pain. He yanked my foot and I feel straight to the floor and then I received two punches either side of my eyes. Then I thought I was going to puke when I felt him punch my stomach but my reflex's made my legs kick and he fell to the floor. I scrambled to my feet and kicked him in the parts again. Then walked above his head and kicked him straight in the jaw and said "That's from Tobias"

He laid there on the floor in a ball, and I knew he wasn't going to stay there for long. I ran around the apartment looking for the keys when I found them tucked away in a draw. I ran to the door and let myself out. I don't know how long I was in there but it felt like weeks because I hadn't had fresh air.

With barely any clothes on I run to my room covered in bruises and bleeding from various points of my body. I get to my apartment and open the door I shut it behind me locking it. I can't stand to think about what happened I'm shaking here think about it. I'm not leaving this room now that everyone knows what happened.

**Tobias' POV**

We watched Tris fight with Eric and escape, the last place we saw her, she was running almost naked bruised all over back to her apartment.

That's when someone unlocked the door. It was Christina.

"CHRISTINA!" I don't think I've ever felt so relived in my life.

"YOU FOUND US!" shouted Zeke

"Yeah, you guys were gone for almost 2 days and no one could find you. we all started to get really worried. The first night we assumed you were looking for Tris, but when you didn't come back we knew something was up!"

"SHIT! We need to go and see Tris now!" I shouted. I could imagine her sat in her room going to do something stupid because of what happened.

"What happened to her?" Christina said worried. But if she knew what happened to her she would sound 10X worse.

"Zeke can explain! Meet me up at Tris' room as soon as you've got everyone!"

I sprinted to our room as quick as I could fumbling for my keys, but I couldn't find them. I must have left them in the room when I figured out how to find Tris. Once I got there I knocked on the door and shouted, "Tris are you in there?"

She screamed," leave me alone!" could she possibly think I was going to hurt her?

"Tris, I'm not going to hurt you just let me in!"

"NO! I'm dirty Tobias! IM DIRTY!"

"Tris, I know what happened," she started to cry harder and I could hear her screaming ," don't worry no one's going to hurt you or blame you!"

"YES THEY ARE TOBIAS! He touched me! He hurt me. and he said he's would hurt you if I didn't. I had no choice."

"Its fine Tris, I promise." I could hear here cry's louden as she started to move in her room. she was throwing stuff. I could hear things smash. That's when Zeke, Uriah and Christina arrived and saw me stood outside her room. Tears were rolling down my checks and I could feel my heart beating more than ever.

"Is she in there?" Uriah said rushed and slightly out of breath.

"Yes, but I can't get in, my key is inside!"

Zeke stepped forward," I've got your key, you dropped it in the control room." I snatched the key off him and opened the door. I tried to open it slowly but I couldn't hold back I needed to see Tris again.

She screamed, "Get out! GET OUT!" she was stood in the corner of the room like she did with Eric. "Please," she whimpered bursting into tears and collapsing to the floor not taking her eyes of us. We all just stood there.

She was so bruised and cut. She was covered in blood and you could see the fear in her eyes. I saw Uriah walk slowly towards her and crouch down next to her, "DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I don't think she could tell who it was. She was so traumatised. "its me Uriah, im not Eric. Im not going to hurt you"

"Where's Tobias? Is he hurt? We need to find him Eric is going to want to hurt him because I won't have sex with him again." The tears fled her eyes, and my eyes did too. She did this to protect me.

"Who's Tobias Tris?" Christina and Uriah looked confused. I started to walk towards her and she said, "Tobias, we need to find him. Wait.. Four! Its Four we need to find him."

"Four's here Tris," Uriah got up and stood out the way so she could see me. As soon as her eyes locked with mine, I knew she had been hurt. They weren't the same brave eyes, they had been damaged.

"Tris," I said lightly in a whispered voice.

"IT'S ERIC!" I felt my heart being ripped out. did she really think I was Eric. Was she scared of me.

"Stop pretending to be Four."

"Its me Tobias, Tris." I said in a hurried voice. She looked up at me and slowly spoke, "Tobias?" I could see her tears running down her face. She slowly stood up and flung herself into my arms. I grabbed her and squeezed her. she squeaked, of course she was bruised . I released her slightly but still held onto her.

"I thought you were Eric. I can't believe it. He spoke to me like that Tobias. He did. Like you do, like how you whisper my name. Then he did stuff to me."

I pulled her in, "Tris you don't have to explain to me, I saw what happened."

"No, no no. I can't leave her now everyone knows how dirty I am. No, what about our friends there going to find out how horrible I am."

"Tris, no one is going to judge you, you did it to protect us. Do you want to see the others quickly?"

"What If they hurt me?"

"No ones going to hurt you Tris,"

"Ok" she slowly looks around and sees everyone stood there. She whimpers and hides behind me. I slowly pull her round to my front.

"There not going to hurt you Tris."

"They think I'm dirty."

"No we don't." Christina whispered tears forming in her eyes. She could see clearly how much Tris was hurt.

**Tris' POV**

I know what they're thinking. They know what happened and they think im some freak. I can't stay here. I have to go, but first I have to explain. Tobias is the only one I can touch. When Uriah reaches to touch my shoulder I flinch and hug Tobias harder.

"Im sorry." I said to Uriah. Because I am, I can't trust anyone but Tobias at the moment.

"You don't need to be."

"I do."

"You don't Tris, look what you have been through. You're battered."

"I know," I scratched at my arms wishing I had more clothes on but now's not the time, "it is my fault."

"It's not." Christina interrupted "Tris no one blames you. We look up to you, you took the blame for us and now you're like this, it's our fault not yours."

I broke down in tears. I couldn't help it, I just gripped on to Tobias and didn't let go. Until I was sick over his legs.

"I'm so sorry Tobias." I looked up at him releasing my grip from him and locked eyes.

"Its fine, lets get you down to the infirmary-"

"No! Everyone knows what happened! I cant go!"

"Me and Zeke are the only ones that know at the moment. No one knows so we can take you down there and get you back here as quick as possible."

"Ok." I said looking down. I felt bad because I'm shouting at everyone and I won't go near them and there trying to help. But what if they touch me. I cant face it, "Whats the time?" I ask looking around. "6:00am"

"lets get you down to the infirmary, hopefully they will get you fixed soon, they have a load of new stuff in from Erudite" Says Uriah. I find it quite comforting knowing I will be out of there soon.

Tobias scoops my legs up and he carrys me down to the Infirmary. Obviously not many people are awake but from the people who are im getting looks from almost all of them. I just bury my head into Tobias' neck and speak lighltly ,"I thought I was going to lose you Tobias. I really did. Sorry I told them about your name, I forgot."

"Tris, I was more worried about you. You don't need to worry about me! and that's fine, they were going to find out some day." It goes silent for a minute and as we edge nearer to the Infirmary Tobias speaks slowly again," You know Tris, nothing's changed. I still love you."

"I love you too." Tobias puts me down and I look into his eyes, and my lips crush to his. Although I feared kissing him I had to do it, I couldn't wait because I had missed him so much and when I felt his tongue against mine i forgot about everything, and everyone looking in the infirmary, when he broke off and said, "you don't have to do this,"

"I want to!" I say desperately

"After you're better?"

"Okay."

We walk to the desk and the women at the desk looks me up and down, "What has happened to you?"

"Ummm… well, I kind of got hurt."

"I can see that sweety," she said in a kind voice

"She just got hurt, ok?" I could feel Tobias becoming nervous because he knew I didn't want everyone finding out.

"Ok, ill take you to a room. We've got a lot of new equipment in so you should be better pretty soon."

As I sit down in the bed, Tobias takes my hand and slowly laces his fingers, being careful not to hurt me. The last thing I remember is a little pin prick on my shoulder and I heard Tobias speak into my ear,

"Be Brave Tris"

- **_PAGE BREAK -_**

_ He was touching me again. I could feel his hands touching me and I try to stop, but I cant do it, he is going to hurt Tobias and all I keep hearing is Eric repeating, "Tris" in Tobias' voice._

_I try to squirm but I cant move he has me gripped down. _

_"TOBIAS! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE I NEED YOU!" _

Then I wake up to Tobias sat next to be, "Tris, I'm here, I'm okay!"

"Tobias, you're here! Eric Tried to get me!"

"It's okay, I'm here now to stop him, and I always will be." He said it slowly stoking my hair.

"Tris, the doctors wanted to tell you, you can be released today. Although your cuts and bruises still appear you can no longer feel them thanks to Erudite."

"Thank god, i just want to forget about this."

"Tris, I don't mean to frighten you or anything but I think it might be quite hard to do."

"I know but I can get over it, I think"

"But Tris, you don't understand."

"What do you mean Tobias?" I was starting to worry because he hasn't been this nervous since I called him Eric.

"Tris, whilst the doctors were fixing you, they realised something odd show up on the new Erudite x-ray machine."

"What?"

"a baby."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**NOTICE: I MIGHT BOT CONTINUE THIS! But if I do I will update tomorrow!**

**Please please Review! They do mean a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris' POV**

Is he being serious? I can't even think straight. I need to go. I can't look at Tobias, without thinking how bad this must be for him. He loves me and I'm carrying someone else's baby.

"Tobias are you sure?"

"Yes. That's what the doctors said."

"I'm so sorry Tobias. It's all my fault." I get up and just start running. I'm not sure where but I have to get away from Tobias because it just reminds me how I'm not going to be having the child from someone I love, and can't imagine life without.

"Tris! Come back it's not your fault! I know what happened; you can't blame yourself for this!"

I turn around with tears running down my face," who is it then?" he is stood about 5 meters away from me also now crying. It's odd seeing Tobias like this because he never cries in public. I just turn around and run, straight back to my room. Wait, Tobias can get into our room I have to think of somewhere else to go, Christina's. It's probably not a good Idea but it's the best I've got.

When I get to Christina's I can't see Tobias, he must have ran back to mine thinking I would go there.

"CHRISTINA!" I try to whisper but I can't, I need to get in.

"Tris! You're ok!" I ran into her room slamming the door behind me. She could see tears running down my face.

"What's wrong?"

"ERIC! HE IS SO FUCKING REDICULOUS. HE GOT ME PREGNANT DIDN'T HE! AND TOBIAS KNOWS AND I CANT BELIEVE IT HE HAS RUINED EVERYTHING!" I started kicking stuff and punching stuff. I couldn't help it, this is the first time I've been able to take my anger out. And although it is Christina's apartment, I don't stop.

"Tris calm down! Its fine! Tobias understands!"

"NO ONE GETS IT! I HAVE ERICS BABY INSTEAD OF TOBIAS' IN MY STOMACH! I SHOULD BE HAPPY I HAVE A BABY IN MY STOMACH BUT NO! ERIC HAD TO GET ME PREGNANT!"

"Tris, calm down honestly lets just talk about it."

I sat down and just kicked my legs. I started to scratch myself out of stress and all it made me do was bleed. As I saw blood surface I just rubbed it away because It reminded me of Eric. Then I hear the door slam and the last person I want to walk through the door is Tobias, and Will walks through the door," Hey Chrissy, whats happened in here are you oka-?" he stops talking as he see's me sat on the couch crying.

"Tris are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing Will, don't worry." Christina said trying to cover up what was actually wrong but I couldn't care less who finds out at this moment in time. All I can think about is what Eric did to me. and I cant stop re-seeing him touching me and calling my name. I walk up and am about I go as close as I can to his face and say in a calm voice," I've got Erics baby in my stomach from when he made me have sex with him"

And with that I stormed out of the room, because I can't stand to look at anyone at the moment. I start to run to the chasm it's the only place I can think of. It's probably not safe, but then at least I can think stuff through and work out what I'm going to do. And on the way I see Tobias and he looks at me down the long corridor and I just sprint. I know I'm not as fast as him but there is no way I can see him look so upset knowing it's my own fault.

Once I finally reach the chasm I can see him about 20 meters behind me and I climb over the rails. I don't know exactly why I do it. I can't really process my thought or actions anymore, so I just let my body do what it wants.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME OR ILL JUMP!" I shout at him and he immediately stops. I see a tear roll down his face as he collapses to the floor landing on his knee's looking up at me.

"Tris, don't do this. I still love you and nothing will change that and you know it." his tears ran down his checks. I've never seen him cry so much, let alone in public. "You cant jump Tris, I love you."

I hate seeing him like this but all I can think about is how, me having the baby is just going to make him cry and be even more upset knowing its not his.

"Tobias, I want to stay. But just think about it. I'm having a baby that's not even yours!" Everyone was looking at us and I heard Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Marlene and Lynn run towards us. This just made it 10X worse. Zeke and Tobias are the only ones that know what happened to me, the others are just going to think I'm a coward. They stood there behind Tobias looking at me like I was an animal.

"SEE! Everyone thinks I'm some sort of crazy animal!"

"No we don't." Tobias stands up and walks towards me slowly as if I was a bomb about to explode. I don't know what I want to do. I want to sprint at him and never let him go but then I want to jump into the chasm and never disappoint anyone anymore. "Tris please." He holds out his hand and offers it to me. I take it. I'm not sure why though because one minute im willing to jump of the chasm the next I want to grab Tobias.

He yanks me over and he throws himself at me grabbing me by the waist and lifting me up into a hug. I could live in this moment forever, and I would be happy. I love Tobias and I'm not letting Eric take that from me because then he would have succeeded with what he aimed for. I buried my head into his neck and kissed it.

"I love you Tobias, so much."

"Tris, I cant explain how I feel." I hear everyone 'awww' from behind but I chose to ignore it and kiss him on the lips. As my lips crush to his, I feel that twinge in my stomach again. The pain you get when you think you're going to melt. And from this moment I never want to let him go. He is worth my life and he is the only reason I didn't jump.

"I've got news. I'm not sure if its good or bad" Zeke said from behind. He said it in an almost awkward voice trying not to ruin the moment.

"Please say, if its bad, its not going to be worse than anything I've heard today." I say almost eager to hear it. Tobias is still holding me and I don't think he is willing to let go but I don't want him to.

"Well, if what you told me the other day was true…"

"What?" Tobias looked round to Zeke suspiciously he slowly put me down but laced his fingers with mine still not breaking contact.

"Well, that you… umm… had sex with Tris…" I can feel me and Tobias' checks go bright red. We did not expect him to say that. Although I can't see where it is going, I see the others keep their heads down trying to hold back smiles. "Couldn't the baby be yours Tobias?" I look round to Tobias and I see he is looking straight at Zeke, like he was a ghost. The others heads have looked up and also cant take his eyes of Zeke. If what he's saying is true Tobias could be it's dad. We stand there silent for a while.

"He's right. The machine wouldn't have picked something up from the next day." I said. I kinda wished I hadn't though because Tobias looked at me shocked.

"Well, should we go and check before getting our hopes up?" Tobias said. It was like a punch in the stomach; however he was right that we did need to check.

**_-PAGE BREAK-_**

As I wake up in the infirmary I see Tobias, sat next to be and he is asleep. I check the time and it is almost 11:30am. He must have been awake all night with me. He couldn't have slept for days because he was locked in the control room and then he was awake with me, whilst the doctors were fixing my bruises. I do feel sorry for him, because although he wasn't the one getting touched, I assume he could feel my pain and every time Eric touched me it hurt Tobias as much as me. I sit there staring at him because I realise how calm he looks in his sleep.

Then he wakes up and laughs when he sees me staring into his eyes," Have you just been staring at me?" I smile because it is the first thing he has said without relating to what has happened. In the last couple of days.

"I couldn't help it."

"You know how I feel when I stare at you for a long time. Your beautiful Tris." And his lips crush to mine, I feel like he is going to say something bad because he is making up with kisses and compliments.

"Tobias, what did the doctors say?" he looks at me in the eyes and looks sorry. Its going to be bad news and I know it. I can feel it welling up in my stomach. A single tear falls from my eye and he wipes it with his thumb.

"Tris, the baby died in your stomach. They said you must have taken a hit to the stomach because whatever hit you managed to hit you hard enough to kill it."

"How do they know all this?"

"Erudite, all there equipment can analyse everything. It's quite extraordinary actually, how they can see everything from the day the egg was fertilized to the day it is going to be born. They also decided to tell me that the day the egg was fertilized which was 5-6 days ago."

"Tobias, does that mean-"

"I was the dad!" I jumped out of the bed and straight into his arms, I was so happy. Although the baby had been killed, it was Tobias'! I was so happy, now atleast I can say he was the Dad to my baby. Nothing could ruin how happy I feel at this moment.

He pulled away and looked at me," are you upset the baby is dead?"

"I am a bit knowing it was yours, but I am way too young to be looking after a baby."

"True… and anyway if we did have the baby I would have to share you and I wouldn't get you to myself." I pressed my lips against him and we kissed for atleast 5 minutes. It was kinda nice though, knowing that I could forget about what happened quicker knowing I don't have a baby on the way.

We heard a cough of a few people and broke away slowly, stood there was all our friends. Tobias just looked at them and he turned back to me and kissed me again. I broke away as it was awkward enough kissing in the middle of the infirmary without them stood there looking at us.

**Thanks guys! DON'T WORRY THAT IS NOT THE END!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or the next day but there will be another! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review, and the next chapter will have a little Truth or dare in it!**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: divergent is not mine. it is Veronica Roth's

1 Month Later

**Tris' POV**

I'm glad that I've been able to get over the whole Eric thing quickly. It's been easier knowing he is nowhere to be seen. No one knows what has happened to him, but no one can find him. I guess it's a good thing, and it helps me forget. Obviously, if Tobias ever saw him again he would probably end up throwing Eric over the chasm. _Good._

Since then me and Tobias haven't done _it_ again, but I'm surprisingly not scared of intimacy. I think Tobias doesn't want to rush me into anything I don't want to do. However we still fool around occasionally, which I like, a lot.

"Tris are you home?" Tobais says as he walks through the door. Its nice living in Tobias' house because it makes me feel safe.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." I lied. I wanted to sneak up on him and as I heard him walk past the bedroom door were I was stood I jumped out to see no one stood there. I heard a laugh from behind and I spun around.

"You thought you could fool me Tris?" I saw his unmistakable smile on his face. His deep blue eyes locked with mine and we both leaned into kiss. I pulled away as fast as I could and punched him in the jaw. It was a light punch but enough to shock him. we always play fight and I love it.

I ran off as quick as I could quickly thinking of somewhere to hide. But before I could get anywhere Tobias had caught my hips and yanked me backwards, because after all he was a lot faster than me.

He spun me around and shook his head. His eyes were so perfect I thought I was going to melt. And I couldn't resist any longer and our lips crushed together. He started to walk me backwards towards to sofa and our kiss deepened as he spun around and sat on the sofa. I felt kind of awkward because he was sat down and I was leaning over him, and to my surprise he lifted me up and I straddled his waist. As we carried on kissing I wiped off his top and started feeling his stomach.

"That didn't take much persuasion." He smiled into the kiss. I couldn't help but laugh.

He started to stoke my stomach and his hands moved to the bottom of my back.

I heard a knock and the door and before I could even get of Tobias Christina and Uriah had walked in. startled I just sat there and looked at them.

"oppss, didn't realise you were busy."

I just laughed," You never pick the right moments do you." I said it in a jokey voice to let her know I wasn't annoyed with her. I jumped off Tobias and chucked him his top, whilst pulling mine down.

"Anyway, do you want to come to Zeke and my place to play Truth or dare?" Uriah said trying not to smile.

"Ummm-" I start to say

"Yeah we would love to Uriah!" Tobias said a little bit too enthusiastically. I gave him a sarcastic smile and kissed him on his lips one more time.

"maybe we should stay here?" he said hopeful

"stop before Im sick over both of you two!" Uriah said laughing and I walked over to Christina as we left for Uriah's apartment.

-PAGE BREAK-

Once we arrive at their apartment, it is filled with my closest friends.

"Sorry we took so long, we stumbled upon them too, whilst they were topless making out."

"Hey! I was not topless!" I said to my defence

"May as well have been." He said as he laughed and said next to Lynn. Christina sat next to Will and held his hand, I'm so glad they are happy together. I sat down next to Uriah and Tobias sat next to me. He laced his hands with mine and I felt a jolt of electricity go through me.

"So how do we play then?" I said, as I'm from abnegation I don't really play these games very often.

"Well, we you pick Truth or dare and then you do it. and If you don't you have to take of a item of clothing and take a small shot of peace serum."

"How on earth did you get that?" I said shocked, by the second im starting to go of this game.

"We stole it from the infirmary yesterday. They have tons of it because even though the Erudite tell us to use it, no one in dauntless does." Figured.

"Ok." I said looking at Tobias and he gives me a smile saying 'I'm sorry' and I just smile sarcastically back at him.

"IM GOING FIRST!" Christina shouted almost too loud.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said it with a slight proudness in his voice, im not sure why though because its just a game.

"I dare you to… down 5 shots." She said with a smile on her face.

"Easy." He shuffled on his bum into the middle where there was about 30 shots. I can see this is going to get messy. And not to my surprise he did it with ease and smiled at Christina saying it was too easy.

"My turn… Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth" I don't want to get given a dare that I won't be able to do straight away.

"Wg=hat are you favourite part of Tobias and why?" everyone sits waiting for me to reply and im not sure what to say. I look at Tobias and he just smiles. I want to say smile but there is something way better.

"Eyes, because they are so blue and perfect." I hear Zeke to pretend to be sick and I look at him and give him a big smile.

"you asked! Oh and his body of course!" Tobias gives me a smile. When he smiles like that I want to jump into his arms and kiss him. but unfortunately I can't as they would probably all start being sick. And I was meant to be the Abnegation.

"Christina, truth or dare?" I hope she picks dare because I have a good one.

"Dare of course!"

I give her a devilish smile and she looks worried.

"You have to sit on Will for the rest of the game facing him." I know she will find this awkward because she doesn't like staring or eye contact much, she says its 'awkward'

She blushes and gets up, "Fine" she sits on him and he looks pleased. I know he loves her by the way he smiles at her, it's the same way Tobias smiles at me.

She has a massive smile on her face and I don't want to know what comes next.

"Four-" oh brilliant. "Truth or dare?" he thinks for a while then picks dare.

" I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris"

"fine with me!" he says as he holds out his hand and walks me to the bedroom.

"BUT, we could walk in at any minute." I just ignore her thinking about Tobias.

As soon as we get in there we turn to each other and start to kiss. It was a desperate kiss as he slid his hand up my back and I stoked my hands on his chest. He presses me against the wall and I feel his tongue against mine and I push him back on to the bed as he releases the kiss and starts to kiss my neck. Its weird to think they are going to walk in at any moment but if they walk in and see us just kissing normally we will have to forfeit.

As he kisses the patch behind my ear I let out a little moan and quickly stop myself from making another one as I presume they are listening through the door and as he kisses my collar bone, I let out another although it was quite I hear the door slam open and I slowly give Tobias one kiss, thinking that they are telling us we have completed the dare, and stood there was a very shocked and pale boy. I saw him and rolled over of Tobias and sat him up.

Caleb was at the door.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHEN I HAVE 27 REVIEWS!**

**Sorry guys I know this was cheesy or whatever but It was kinda a fluffy chapter! More drama to come!**

**If you have any ideas please please please say!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's there next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry for any typo's or mistakes, just wanted to get it up tonight so you guys could read it!**

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth!**

**Christina's POV**

We have just sent Tris and Four into the bedroom to play seven minutes in heaven. Were sat here trying to work out how to interrupt them when we hear a knock on the door. I jump up before anyone else can to answer the door.

"Hello, is Tris here? The lady said if Tris wasn't at her room to come to this one?"

"You must be Caleb."

"Yes, is Tris here?"

"Yes come in." This is how we are going to get Tris and Four.

I walk through to where we are all sat and I introduce him to everyone. They all have the same grin's on their faces and they seem to have the same idea.

"What's so funny? Where's Tris?" Caleb says worried looking around to see If she was anywhere to be seen.

We all look to the bedroom door and he walks over curious. You can tell he is Erudite, it looks like he is analysing everything. He presses his ear against the door and I can hear Tris moan to Tobias. And although she is probably doing it for us, when Caleb hears he bursts in there and we all cant hold back our laughter.

**Tobias POV**

I love being in here with Tris. Although at any moment anyone could walk in on us, but I don't really care. It's not like they haven't seen any of it before. I hear a moan escape her mouth and it makes me feel good. Even though I don't know if its for what I'm doing, or for the others benefit, I like it anyway.

Another moan escapes her mouth and she tries to hold it back. This time I know it's from what I'm doing because I felt her checks warm up. I was about to tell her I love her when the person I least wanted to see walking in the room.

_Caleb._

Tris jumps off me and sits there on the bed pulling her top down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" I can hear them laughing outside. Caleb walks up to me and looks like he is going to burst into frames but not before he throws a punch at me. I catch it in his hand and place it by his side. He looks at me like I'm a freak for catching his punch. Tris lets out a laugh and I can't help but smile.

"TRIS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"Oh, it's something called making out?" she says in a sarcastic tone and I love it.

"I know what it is Tris! Why are you doing it?"

"For fun of course?" she says lightly, I can tell she is trying to wind him up and it is quite comical to watch.

"Mum and Dad are not going to be pleased when they find out your dating him!"

"They cant tell me what to do! Neither can you!" I see Tris walk up to me and she kisses me straight on the lips. I know I should stop because she is only doing it to wind up Caleb but I carry on deepening the kiss. I open one of my eyes and see him walk up to Tris and before I can pull away she has yanked her shoulder away from me and chucked her on the floor, harder than I thought he could.

I saw it in her face. The same face she had when Eric was abusing her and of course she was seeing him again. I could see it in her face, and when she bought her knees to her chest and slapped her hands to her ears I know Caleb had taken it to far. I couldn't think what to do because I could hear Caleb shouting at her. I pushed Caleb out the way and went to touch her on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" I know she thinks im going to hurt her because that what Eric did, and I hate thinking about it. I can feel a twinge in my heart being hurt she would think this but I know what she has been through and its not her fault.

Everyone was stood at the door looking in. they appeared when Tris Shouted and started crying.

"Tris, its fine im not going to hurt you I promise." I feel Caleb kick me in my side and it makes me fall over slightly. As im crouched I put my hand on the floor to steady myself. Tris snaps her eyes shut as she hates violence.

"CALEB STOP!" I shout. Tris looks so vulnerable, I think if she see's one more bit of violence she will break right in front of us.

"Tobias, where are you?" she says it in a quite mousey voice still keeping her eyes shut.

"I'm here Tris." I can feel her relax a little but still not opening her eyes or looking up.

"Is Eric going to hurt me?"

"No, I'm here to look after you." Her eyes slowly opening and she locks with mine. I smile and open my arms and she jumps into them. I feel a tear land on my collar bone and it makes me want to cry, knowing she is upset but I don't.

"What the hell is going on!" Caleb shouts, still annoyed from our little show. I just look at the others and nod and they walk up to Caleb before he even notices, they shove a needle full of peace serum into his neck. He instantly looks calm.

"Tris are you okay? You're crying." Caleb says. The peace serum has obviously started to work.

"She wants to talk to me Caleb, go play with the others." And with that they all walk out including Caleb and its just me and Tris. I sit on the bed and she sits on my lap.

"Tris, I won't let Eric hurt you again I promise." I won't let him ever go near he again. And if I ever see him again he is going straight into the chasm.

"I know, it's just when Caleb threw me to the floor it reminded me of what Eric did, and then I thought of you and how you had to watch an-"

"Tris, honestly I understand. Caleb doesn't know what happened so he wouldn't understand."

"I'm surprised everyone else knows. Everyone knows how filthy I am."

"Listen to me. You are not Filthy or dirty or anything Tris. He is the one who is. And even if everyone knows what happened, they don't think you are and if they do it doesn't matter because I know you're not and I love you."

"I love you too Tobias." She jumps off my lap and laces her hand and looks at me.

"Does it look like I've been crying? How do I look?"

"As tough as nails." Then we walk back into the other room and take our seats.

**Tris' POV **

We sit where we were before and I can see Caleb sat next to me with a massive smile on his face. I wonder what he came here for but I'll ask him later.

45 minutes later

Tobias is now topless and recovering from the peace serum. They asked him what his fears were and of course he wasn't going to tell them.

Caleb left about 15 minutes ago because the serum wore off and he 'couldn't' sit here and watch me and Tobias hold hands. He is such an Abnegation. The reason he came here was to tell me mum wanted to meet Four and I after initiation. She must have known to meet after initiation because me, Christina, Uriah and Tobias are training the new initiates. Im looking forward to this very much.

"Tris, I dare you to-" Zeke said

"so now I don't get to pick truth or dare?"

"No, I dare you to walk to the chasm in your underwear and propose to the first person you see."

Well, if I have to strip and walk down to the chasm half naked infront of everyone, I would be better just taking of my top off I here.

I started un-buttoning my top and Tobias whispered in my ear," I don't want anyone but me to see you."

"Well its either in front of my friends or in front of everyone at the chasm." I whispered back.

And then once I had taken off my top Uriah, Zeke, Will and Tobias were staring at me. I noticed over the past month or so, my breast had grown a little and no one realised until now. It makes me feel kinda' good that they want to look at me put also a bit weird.

"HEY! She's mine! Im the only one that's aloud to stare at her." I heard Tobias and in his voice he had a slight twinge of jealousy in his voice. It made me laugh. Everyone looked away after they realised they were staring and the girls just gave them the death glare.

I felt a needle prick into my shoulder and then I felt very _happy_.

Ive never really felt like this before, so on top of the world and stuff. I look at Tobias and his eyes are perfect, the shade of dark navy blue makes me melt.

"You're eyes are hot." Everyone laughs, and Tobias just smiles and looks at me.

"Thanks, yours aren't bad either Tris."

"that's nice." I smile back to him

"I've never seen Tris so happy and calm, it's a miracle." Christina says I look at her and realise how pretty my best friend is I have never realised how beautiful she is.

I look back around to Tobias and I feel his hand laced with mine. He has lovely hands, they big and strong and they fit perfectly with mine.

"Hey, look our hands are perfect!"

"I know Tris." Everyone seems to be looking at me including Tobias and when I make eye contact I can't help but to kiss him. It feels nice kissing him in public. To my disappointment he breaks away and whispers in my ear, "save it for later." And then winks.

"I want to go now." I said happily. I can't wait to get back to the apartment with Tobias and mess around. I stand up and hold my hand to Tobias he takes it and stands up. "Bye guys, thanks for having us!" I feel really rude for just leaving but I want to feel Tobias, and I know he wants me. it makes me feel happy about myself. As Im about to walk out Tobias stops and everyone laughs.

"forgetting something Tris?"

"Oh, no what did I forget?" I said embarrassed; I forget stuff all the time.

"Your top," he says laughing

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot that!" as I lean down to get my top I realise I see Zeke and Uriah looking at my breasts. It makes me giggle because I never get this attention and now im naked I do.

Tobias coughs and they snap back into it. I just giggle because it is funny how when Tobias is jealous it's because im getting the attention from his friends. And I shove my top over my head and we leave hand in hand.

As I walk out of the apartment I stumble and fall onto my knees," OUCH!" that hurt, but Tobias lifts me up and slings me over his shoulder. "TOBIAS STOP!" I say laughing in between saying the words.

I don't feel as happy now, but I feel my normal self again, I wonder what I did when I was under the serum. _oh well_. Ill ask Tobias later. As we reach the apartment he slowly puts me down and leans me against the wall. I lean forward to connect our lips and I feel that melting sensation run through me. I start to run my fingers through his hair while he tries to find his keys and unlock the door. Once he finds the keys, he picks me up and I deepen the kiss not want to stop and we fall onto the bed.

**Next chapter will be up when i get to 35 reviews!**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY GUYS IT MEANS A LOT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I thought I would do a bit of a fluffy chapter(RATED M) because I havent done one In a while **

As we stumble onto the bed, still kissing try to forget this would be the first time me and Tobias have had sex since Eric. Also, it would be the first time I would enjoy having sex since the first time it hurt and the second time I try not to remember. But although he isn't around anymore I find it so hard to forget. I will put on a smile if it ever comes up in conversation and pretend that I have forgotten about it and that I'm over the fear of him, but inside I can feel it in my stomach waiting to scream or explode. I feel sick when I think of it and that is why I try not to think about it.

As Tobias kisses down my neck I feel very light and happy. I feel like there is no one else in the world but us and I let out a moan of his name. I feel a bit embarrassed but this is the most intimate we have been in a while and I'm starting to enjoy it.

"Tris, like I said last time if I do something right will you tell me?" he says pleadingly. I feel like teasing him so I do.

I pull his head back up to my face and he leans his head against mine, our lips millimetres apart. I know he wants to kiss but I feel like playing with him a bit.

"Tobias, I love you and you're the only one that will ever make me feel good." I whisper it to him so he can barely hear it and I can tell it made him feel good. That's what he wanted, he likes it when I talk to him, and I remember Christina saying something about guys loving you talk to them whilst fooling around.

"Tris I love you so much," and I flip on top of him and put my face just below his belly button and start to kiss it. He doesn't know which way I'm going to go, I could go up and kiss his face or if I go down, I will end up kissing something else. I decided to slowly kiss up and I take of his t-shirt. His eyes are lightly open as if he was falling to sleep but I know it wasn't because of that.

"Do you like it when I kiss your body Four?" he looked at me when I called him Four. He looked surprised and he flipped me over so his body was caging mine. And although I should be worried about where this might lead I let him because I like that he has some control over me.

"Not as much as I like to kiss your body Six." He says to me. I like it when we share this kind of banter even in the bedroom. Most people would probably find it weird but I think it is what makes us, us.

And with that he lifted my top off and I was lying in my bra. I felt like covering up as I was exposed so I put my hands over my belly. He just gave me a little smile and specks softly into my ear," don't cover up Tris, you have nothing to hide."

"Exactly." I wanted to stop myself as soon as I said it but it was the truth. I did have nothing to hide. I didn't have boobs or curves. I admit my breast have grown a bit since we last had_ it_ so I wasn't as nervous but still.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He said as he unfolded my arms and kissed my belly, working his way up to my bra. His body was still over mine and I could feel his hands tickling up my spine and it made my back arch. It sent shivers right through my body and although we had barely started I never wanted to finish. "Can I take off your bra?" he said it nervously as he couldn't guess my answer. I didn't know his hands were on my bra straps before he asked me that.

"Please don't stop Tobias." I said it feeling embarrassed but he didn't seem to notice or he chose to ignore it. He undid my bra and slowly slid it off, looking at my breasts. I don't know why he was just staring and it made me feel uneasy, I snapped at him," What?"

He pressed his lips to my ear," you've grown Tris." He said creeping back down to my breast and kissing them, occasionally flicking his tongue across them. I feel kind of happy with myself that Tobias noticed that I have grown. And although it probably isn't a lot to other people, the fact the Tobias noticed is enough.

He is working his way down to my pants when I feel his hands slip down underneath my trousers and he starts to tickle in-between my legs through my panties. He moves his head back up to mine and we start to kiss. It starts of light but quickly turns into a deep passionate kiss neither of us could hold of for much longer. As he tickled a certain spot it made my back arch and I moaned Tobias quite loud, probably too loud, but I feel too good to even care. I feel him smile against my lips and I can tell he loves it as much as I do, even if im not touching him.

But that soon changes I slowly roll on top of him so I can give him pleasure, because I don't want to be the only one feeling good. His hands pull out of my pants and they rest on the bed. He is laying there with his knees up smiling at me. I crawl of him and start to kiss him from the side and I lower my mouth down to his trousers. I undo his belt and pull them down with his boxers. i stare for a little longer than I should. I put my hand on his penis, it felt kind of weird a bit big and bulging but I put that behind me and just looked at him in the eyes.

"Can you umm… help… me?" I asked him, I know I sounded nervous but I didn't want to get it wrong. He smiled and wrapped his hands round my face and started to kiss me. He kept one hand on my face and took my hand in the other. He lowered it to his, whilst still kissing. As I figured out a motion of glides along his penis, I thought I could use my mouth. It seemed a good idea, and it would give my wrist a break.

And as I put my mouth on his, I could feel him shudder. I remember what he said about using my tongue so occasionally I would lick it. I love knowing I could make him feel that good and he knows he can make me feel like that aswell.

"if you carry on like this Tris, im going to have to finish."

I drew back from him and before I thought about what he said I spoke," Huh?"

He smiled at me and I realised what he said and quickly jumped on top of him, because I knew I wanted to do it with him because it felt like forever since we last did. I was hoping this time it wouldn't hurt as much either.

"Tris you don't have to, please don't feel like you have to." His voice was shakey but I don't care because I know he wants this as much as I do.

"Tobias I want to. I want to feel you inside me. I just want you." That's all it took to persuade him luckily. And he slowly took down my pants.

He slowly moved he hand over my area and I could feel my body tensing up but it wasn't because I was nervous. He slowly pulled down my silk panties and I kissed him as he felt my area.

"I love knowing you're so wet for me." he whispered in between kisses.

He removed his hand I could feel his penis near my entrance. I could feel my body exploding even though he wasn't inside of me fully. I could feel the tip press into me and it sent shivers through my body and I closed my eyes and let out a light sigh.

He edged in slowly and I couldn't understand why I had felt so much pain last time. Every time he entered me it felt like I had been filled with something that had been missing my whole life. And when he pulled out I felt like he couldn't get back in quick enough.

When he finally started to go all the way in my face scrunched up because I felt the pain twinge inside of me again.

"Are you okay?" he clearly noticed my face but I didn't want him to stop as I assume it will only be temporary.

"Im fine, it's just very deep." I felt odd saying it but that's the only thing it could be I guess.

"do you want me to go on top?"

"Yeah okay then." I couldn't think of much else to say as there wasn't much to say. I just let him do what he wanted because after all he probably knew what he was doing more than me.

He flipped me over so I was lying on my back and he was leaning over me. He started to kiss me again and I felt his tongue against mine. That alone was one of the best feelings in the world.

But when I felt him enter me again it was like nothing else. This was so much better than the last position it was indescribable. And we started to get a rhythm going. Every time he would enter me I would thrust against him and it hit that spot inside me, but it wasn't pain this time it was relief and it felt so good. I don't think I could hold much longer.

"Tobias, I cant.." I couldn't finish my sentence the sensation was overwhelming me.

"me neither. Are you ready?" I just nodded because I couldn't get any other words out of my mouth.

And with a few more faster thrusts we both reached a climax. It was like nothing else I had felt before, I could feel my core tingling inside of me. I could hear Tobias breathing heavily over me whilst kissing my body. It was so much better than anything before; his fingers, tongue, anything.

"I love you Tris, do you know that?"

"I love you Tobias, do you know that?" I mimicked his tone and he laughed and rolled next to me, holding his head up with his hand. I rolled over to face him and our eyes locked. Then we both started to laugh but I'm not sure quite why. I buried my head in his chest and he wrapped his arm around me and we fell to sleep.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Morning Beautiful." I heard Tobias whisper it in a sing-song voice as my eyes slowly opened. Once they were fully opened I saw Tobias only a couple of inches away from my face. Our lips crushed together and I never wanted to stop.

He rolled on top of me and caged my body again. With him over me it felt like nothing could ever hurt me again. As our tongues connected I heard the alarm go off and Tobias attempted to turn it off, but it didn't work so he chucked it across the room and it broke. I couldn't help but laugh because he got frustrated with an alarm clock.

"Good morning." I say in-between kisses that have slowed down a bit.

"It is a very good morning isn't it Tris?" he said cheekily.

"It would be better if we didn't have to get up, but the initiates arrive today, so we need to be up at the net in 1 hour-" he kissed me on the lips ti shut me up, and it worked. I put my hands on his cheeks and drew him back, "the quicker I get ready, the quicker we can continue." And he rolls off me and groans. I start to crawl out of bed when I realise I only have my lace bra, and thong on, I turn around to check Tobias isn't looking before I stand up and he isn't so I start to walk out of the bedroom and just before I leave I turn around to look at him and he is staring at me.

I don't think he notices when I turn around because he is still looking at my ass.

"Earth-to-Tobias" I spin around waving my hands.

"Even better I get to see you're front now."

I spin around and shout, "Not for long."

-PAGE BREAK-

As I get out of the shower, I run my finger through my long blond hair and stare at myself in the mirror. I have started to get a few curves and breast and that makes me have a smile on my faces. Well it's that or I'm happy from last night with Tobias. Probably a bit of both.

After my body is dry and I have dried my hair I wrap my dressing gown around my body and start to apply my make up. I would like to be presentable to the new initiates so I choose to take a little longer than normal. I add a layer of eyeliner to my upper eye lid with a small flick at the end and a silver-grey eye shadow. Also, I add a layer of mascara and small bit of lipgloss.

I do a French border plait at the front of my hair and clip it back, leaving the rest of my hair falling dead straight to below my shoulders. I walk out of the bathroom and head to the bedroom to put on some clothes.

"The shower is free!" I shout as I discover Tobias is not in the bedroom and I hear the shower start to run. I drop my dressing gown to the floor and start look through my clothes to find something to wear. I want to give the impression that I'm dauntless but not scary, because I know what it feels like to be a new initiate.

I grab the lace push up bra, which is now getting a little small and put it on. It makes me have a bit of cleavage but not too much and a silk thong on. I remember Christina saying that she is going to wear a leather dress, so I decide to put one on too. I slip it on and it falls to below mid-thigh. Its covers enough to say 'I'm not a slut' but not hiding it like my Abnegation side. Its is a basic tight black dress covered with a layer of lace. On the top I chuck over my leather jacket and look at myself in the mirror.

I don't think I've ever looked this good. Because last time I wore a dress I didn't have much to show off(breasts or curves) but now I've got some it looks better.

I walk out of the bedroom to see Tobias waiting with a muffin and coffee. A smile appears on my face and I'm shocked to see when Tobias leans to my ears," You look good Tris" the smile on my face is bigger than I could have imagined. That was the first time I had properly seen Tobias outside of initiation. And I remember blushing when he said that and I thought nothing of it.

He pulled away and kissed me on the lips.

"Do you know I actually meant it when I said that?" I was shocked by what he said.

"Umm no. you were drunk!" I said

"Wait! I wasn't that drunk! And anyway, i didn't say it because I was drunk, kind of. I was thinking it but I wouldn't normally say it to you, but because I was drunk it came out."

"OH, ok. I get it! You had to be drunk to say anything nice to me!" I said laughing.

"Ok, ill show you!" he picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder. He walked out of the room and slammed the door starting to walk down the hallway to the chasm. I obviously was putting up a fight, but it was no luck. When we finally got there he put me down.

He locked his eyes with mine and a few people were staring because he had just walked in carrying me.

"Tris your beautiful and smart and clever and strong and your all mine." He said proudly. It made my heart melt, because he has never really shown affection for me like this infront of anyone and it made me want to go 'awwwww' so much.

"Tobias, I love you so much I cant explain." And we went into a kiss and people looked away, not because they felt awkward but because it got boring. They were used to seeing teenagers kiss each other.

Once we broke away we walked hand in hand to the net waiting for the initiates to jump.

It was going to be another 10 minutes before they arrived so we ended up kissing until Christina and Will turned up. "OK, guys we get it. You love each other and you can't keep your tongues to yourself but we don't need the public display. The initiates are just getting the talk up there from Max so they will jump anytime from now."

We all stand there waiting for an initiate to jump when we hear a scream from someone who's just jumped. By the clothes I can tell they are a…

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys! I know this was a long chapter but oh well! Love you all, thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE SHIP AND I WILL TRY TO ADD IT IN TO THE STORY! **

**IF YOU WANT MORE ARGUMENTS SAY!**

**IF YOU WANT MORE FLUFFY TRISXFOUR SAY!**

**ANY IDEAS I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO ADD.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a few days to update, it is quite a long chapter so it took me a while! Also I was reading City of Bones so that took some time.**

**I hope you like it! Please review they do mean a lot!**

**Tobias pov **

And the first jumper was a Candor girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes. They were quite pretty but no-where near as pretty as Tris'. After everyone had jumped down onto the net Tris and i looked at them all to find out who we had.

**Candor: **

Sara (First jumper)

Lexi

Henry

Daniel

**Abnegation:**

Sammy

**Erudite:**

Jack

Scott

Alice

Saphy

**Amity:**

Luke

They all looked pretty average if I'm being honest. None of them look like they were up for a challenge besides the Candor. But then they were all stuck up.

"Initiates, welcome to Daunless," I started," I'm Four, this is six-"

"that's odd. Numbers for names?" Daniel spoke. Obviously he was a candor but everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Candor right?" Tris walked up to hip and stood about 7 inches away from him.

"Yes."

"If we wanted your smart talk we would have joined Candor. Got it?"

He just groaned and Tris walked back to me with a smile on her face. I could tell she was enjoying this as much as me.

"Anyway, I'm Four, Six, Zeke, Will, Christina and Uriah. We will be looking after you whilst your initiates." Tris put her arm to stop me and then walked over to Lexi and Sara, who were whispering to each other.

"Would you like to share what you're talking about to the rest of us?" Tris spoke lightly and slyly.

"Oh we were just saying that Four was hot." Lexi said. Tris was taken aback by this and she kind of stared at them in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Tris spat back.

"We can say what we want, he's not yours." Tris just smiled at her because I was actually hers and Lexi didn't know.

"Actually i-"

"Tris is hotter." Shouted Henry, a lot of the boys agreed with a mummer and a nod. Brilliant another smart mouth Candor that I will have to beat up. I started to walk towards Henry but Zeke interrupted me.

"Hey, we get it there both smoking hot, besides Tris never used to be-"

"HEY!" Tris looked around to Zeke

"I just said you were hot!" I shot a look at Zeke and he just widened his eyes and continued, "Anyway, they're both Hot and In love, and I wouldn't get in-between these two if I were you. Although Tris is from abnegation she could and will beat you to a pulp." He smiled and I stood next to him and took Tris' hand and laced it with mine.

"I'd like to see her try… Abnegation." Lexi said with a snigger. I can tell by the end of initiation she is going to get a hit from Tris, and I can't wait to watch.

"Right, let's go inside before this breaks into a free for all." Christina said and walked off. All the initiates followed and Tris and I joined onto the end of the initiates queue.

I pressed my lips to her ears and whispered, "Were both smoking hot according to the initiates. And Zeke." She giggled and whispered back pressing her neck against mine," Well, I know you're hot not quite sure about me."

"Tris, you're definitely Hot. Hotter than anyone else I have ever met."

"Even Lexi?" she said and I drew back and stopped her.

"Especially Lexi. You're beautiful Tris and don't ever think I'll leave you for _anyone_."

"Sure?"

"As long as you don't leave me for Henry." I said remembering he called her hot.

"Hmmmm, I don't know if I could ever leave you, looking at your hot bod." She whispered back and I could tell she was joking. I realised we had stopped and the initiates were probably well ahead but I didn't care I just kissed her on the lips I could feel her kissing back, until we heard Christina and Zeke cough from behind, and we broke away. I could hear her giggle under her breath. We turned around to see who was actually there, and they all were. Some of them had the 'awwww' faces and some (Henry and Lexi) had angry faces. But all our friends were just smiling behind them.

"Lets go then." I said in my instructor Four voice and they all quickly turned around besides from Christina who looked at Tris and gave her the biggest smile possible.

As we walked occasionally Lexi or Henry would look back and I could tell this was going to be a hard initiation with them two on our case. But I love Tris so much I would never think of cheating on her or even living without her.

It reminds me of the time she was with Eric and I thought I was going to lose her because Eric was beating her so hard. And then I realised that I could never live without her. And now I have decided I'm wanted to marry her.

**Tris' POV**

As we dropped the initiates of for dinner, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke and I all sat down at a table and had cake. Dauntless cake is the best cake I have ever had, although it is the only cake I have ever had. Everyone is smiling and laughing and it makes me forget everything and just fills me up inside.

I look towards Tobias and I see he is staring at me and I smile at him and he winks back to me.

"God guys, you too just cant stop can you?" Zekes started laughing," you're either shoving your tongues down each other's throats or giving eyes to each other." Everyone laughed but mine and Tobias' face turned bright red. I don't really like being the centre of attention so I shrug it off.

The rest of the cake goes down well and Tobias and I show the transfers to where they are sleeping and Christina and Will show the Dauntless-born where to go.

As we show them everywhere around the room, I get a lot of glances from Henry. I feel like im always being watched by him and Tobias seems to notice as well. However I get a lot of death-glares from Lexi, I just give them back and she is always the one to break it.

Once were out of the dorm, Tobias kisses me on the lips and then I lean against the wall. To start off with it is just a little kiss but it soon deepens slightly.

"I've been waiting all day for this," Tobias whispers in-between kisses.

"I can tell." And we carry on kissing.

**Henry's POV**

As Four and Six walk out of the room I hurry over to Lexi as I can tell she likes Four the way I like Six. Luckily she was on her own so I could talk to her straight.

"Lexi, you like Four right?" she looked around at me as if I was crazy.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yes, I like Six and I have a plan."

"Go on." She said looking at me with a smile that looked devious almost sinister.

"Well, if I follow Six back to her apartment and you follow Four to his-"

"they might live together you know?"

"There not that serious at the moment, remember Zeke saying that she never used to be hot, Four would only go out with her because she is hot so they couldn't have been going out for long."

"True…" she spoke slowly

"Shall we go see then?"

"Ok" we almost ran out of the room and turned left and we saw them about 2 meters away from us kissing. But it wasn't a light gentle kiss it was quite a strong kiss and I thought I was going to throw up.

"Crap!" Lexi shouted. I wish she hadn't because we might have been able to get away with not being seen as they were both interested in no one else but each other. They broke away straight away and looked at us.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt us? Could you not see we are busy?" Four said in a slow voice. He is very intimidating and it scares me, knowing that if I try anything with Tris I may as well jump into the Chasm, but it's worth a try.

We both stood there speechless with nothing to say. We weren't expecting to see them kissing around the corner so we said nothing.

"Come on Four, lets go finish this in our room?" she spoke to him

"sounds good to me." he said to her and I thought I was going to burst open and I'm sure Lexi felt the same way but chose to ignore it. He bent down and whispered something into her ear and it made her giggle and blush. I can't wait to get between them two. He swooped her up under her legs and walked away. Behind me I heard Lexi scream and storm off into the dorm.

-PAGE BREAK-

**Tris POV**

I wake up with Tobias arm wrapped around me and my check pressed against his chest. I could feel his heart beating as I slowly pushed myself up to his face so we were breathing the same air. I could feel his chest against my bare chest and our heart beats were at the same time.

His eyes slowly opened and he pressed his lips against mine. It was a light kiss but it was enough to make me melt.

" Good morning beautiful."

"Morning." I said with a massive grin on my face. I love being woken up to a compliment even if it isn't true.

He placed his hand on my stomach and slowly tickled his hand up to my breast. I stopped breathing and just laid there frozen. He rolled on top of me and whispered into my ear, "someone hasn't got any clothes on."

"Correction. I have underwear on," I say with a cheeky grin on my face.

"That can soon be changed you know." It made me giggle. I wonder how he thinks of all these smart witty things to say. And then just as we went into kiss the alarm clock went off and I know that it was already set to the latest time we could get up so I just groaned as Tobias rolled off of me.

"Finish this later?" he spoke

"Of corse," I said as I walked off to take a shower, then I heard Tobias laugh and I realised i only had the lace underwear Christina bought me on.

-PAGE BREAK-

**Tobias' POV**

I turned up to the training room and began to set up the targets, as we were going to start with knife throwing. Tris was still upstairs in our apartment and should be down any minute.

All the initiates walked into the training room and started to talk. But then a Erudite spoke and everyone hushed.

"How long have you and Tris been dating?" I was shocked by this question but chose to answer it because it wasn't that bad.

"Almost 2 years, why?"

"So you were going out with her when she wasn't considered hot, because Zeke said she never used to be hot?"

"She might not have been the most attractive person in dauntless but-"

"So why did you choose her?" he interrupted. Now I was starting to get annoyed it wasn't any of his business anyway. Bloody nosey Erudite. I could see Lexi and Henry paying close attention to this conversation.

Just as I was about to answer, Tris walked in. she looked amazing. Her hair was down in lose curls and she wore a tight tank top that cut of below her ribs-also showed off a lot of cleavage-, she was also wearing shiny black leggings and of course her combat boots.

"Why does it matter Erudite?" she said walking towards us. She looked amazing and it just made me think of what was going through Henry's mind. I looked around to see all the boys looking at her with their mouth hung open, I coughed and it made them realise what they were doing.

"It doesn't, I was just curious,"

"If you carry on showing Erudite traits you will be factionless before you can even ask another question." And she walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips, it wasn't as long as I hoped but I knew the initiates were watching.

"Today," I stared, "We are going to be learning to throw knifes, me and Six will show you a demonstration."

Me and Tris moved the targets so they were facing each other and I stood against one so did she. I had 3 knifes in one hand and one in the other the same for Tris. She pulled her hand up and threw it straight at my head, luckily it landed next to my ear and I gave her a smile. She then threw the next 3 really quickly as they landed around my head. I heard a few gasps from the initiates and claps. Now it was my turn.

I drew back my hand and threw the knifes at the board, but  
the last one I made sure it nicked her ear. And it did.

She looked up at me and smiled whilst holding her bleeding ear. The initiates looked pretty worried but then Tris started to laugh and they looked confused.

"Déjà vu." Someone spoke as the door slammed behind them. I stood there in disbelief and Tris just screamed.

_Eric._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry this took a while to upload ive been super busy! **

**I had a complaint about the language I used, like 'mum' instead of 'mom' but I'm from England and I cant help it. Im sorry.**

**Sorry for the short chapter it felt like it was needed. **

**Tobias POV**

_What is he doing here? _

I can feel the anger rising through my body and waiting to burst open. Tris screams and im not surprised as she was not expecting to see him here, but neither am i. the initiates stand there silent, because they don't know who Eric is or why Tris is scared of him, which is probably for the best.

The only thing I can think to do is walk up to Eric and punch him straight in the jaw, he doesn't even look startled he just looks at Tris and winks. I think im going to explode but I turned around to see what Tris' reaction was. She crumbled to the floor and started screaming and crying. I could only make out what she was saying every so often, 'Don't touch me' was said quite a lot and just as I was about to wack Eric in the face again he spoke.

"Stop. I wouldn't do that if I were you Four." He spoke lightly and showed no concern towards Tris at all.

"Why shouldn't I! look at her! How are you even aloud in this compound after what you _did?"_ I couldn't help but shout. The last thing I want to do is scare the initiates but I have no choice.

"Don't you mean who I did." He said laughing. I heard Tris scream something about her been dirty or something so I went to punch him when again, he spoke, "But I'm aloud back in dauntless after I _did_ your girlfriend," I heard the initiates gasp because they weren't expecting that at all.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"Someone's upset that his little girlfriend isn't so little after all." Eric gave me a sinister smile and looked to Tris. The initiates were stood there silent and wide eyed, in a way I felt sorry for them but I felt more sorry for Tris and I just stood there. I know if I tried to comfort her she would think I was Eric and punched me.

Eric turned to face the initiates, "Yes that's right. Tris slept with me. How dirty can one person get? Sleeping around with me and Four here. But what can I say, I enjoyed it as much as she did." And before I could say anything I saw Tris get up and run towards Eric. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around not knowing it was Tris. And she punched him straight in the temple and it was harder than any punch she had thrown before, and it showed because it knocked Eric straight to the floor.

Tris jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face and abdomen.

"you know what Eric, I might have slept with you but I didn't want to, you made me."

"You loved it." He murmured.

"You said you would kill everyone I loved if I didn't. and you know what I _hated _it. You know how the only way I could get through it was? You want to know?" she paused for a second and wondered what she was thinking.

"I had to imagine you were Four." I looked towards the intitiates, and they looked terrible. A few were crying and some looked truly disgusted.

I don't know what I feel about Tris saying she thought of me whilst have sex with Eric. Of course im angry with her but could I really blame her. After all he said that she would kill me and many others if she didn't. I felt a slight bit of jealousy but I couldn't show it because it wouldn't be fair on Tris.

"SO FUCK YOU!" she screamed. She had tears falling down her cheeks more than I have ever seen before. She stood up and kicked him in the temple and it knocked him out cold.

I was proud of Tris.

Then she crumbled to the floor, unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Tobias POV

Tris has been in the hospital for almost 2 weeks now and every second I feel I'm getting worse and worse. The sight of her just sitting there lifeless, but still alive.

I can still remember the moment she had fallen to the floor and laid there with no life. And it was Eric's fault. Again. The reason Tris is hurt is because of Eric. I'm proud of her though, the way she stood up to him and gave him what she deserved. I can still see the initiate's hudling round us while I tried to pick her up. Once I had gotten her I basically ran to the infirmary and they told me she was in a coma. My heart had never felt like this. I had an aching sensation all over my body and I could feel the tears running down my face.

I sat next to Tris night after night, and stayed with her when I could. Eric was aloud into the compound if he helped the leaders find the divergent. He was put on trial however there was no evidence to show what he did, someone deleted the evidence.

There was another rule put in place, if hit or do any physical damage to Eric I will be put on trial and likely to be made factionless.

-PAGE BREAK-

"so erudite are planning to fight against us because we aren't willing to inject our people with the serums and crap?" I asked Zeke. He has been here for me the whole time Tris has been out.

"Yeah, we have nothing to worry about though because we are stronger than them even with all there nerdy tech stuff."

Im getting fed up of people thinking we will be okay without preparing for a fight. Even though we are strong and brave, we have no strategy and that's just as important.

"I guess." I say and go back to looking at my feet.

"Are you okay mate? Whats on your mind?"

"Tris."

"I know its hard, is there anything I can do?"

I wait for a minute to reply, "Im going to ask her to marry me." it kind of slips out of my mouth but I don't care. Over the past 2 weeks I have realised I cant live without her. I mean, I haven't been able to go to work. I had to stop training the intiates and I just haven't been able to think straight.

"What?" he said. He was looking at me as if I just said I love Uriah.

"I want to marry her. Have you seen me recently Im a mess without her."

"But… I don't mean to say this to upset you, but she might… not even w-wake up."

"she will and I know it."

And with that I got up and headed down to the jewellers.

-PAGE BREAK-

After I got back from the jewellers I went straight back to the apartment and showered.

After I got out the shower I put on I tight v neck top and black skinny jeans and headed straight down to the infirmary.

Luckily when im not there I don't have to worry loads about her because Christina is now a nurse and checks up on her when im not there.

Once I arrive at Tris' room she is still sat there lifeless as always. I push back my tears because I cry everytime I come here, but I need to be strong.

I take the seat next to the bed and lace my hand with Tris'. Im so tired, I haven't slept in days and I don't plan to till Tris wakes up, which could we weeks. But I don't care im not leaving her.

After an hour of sitting and waiting, I feel my eyelids become heavier and heavier.

I rest my head on Tris' stomach and darkness over comes me.

**TRIS' POV**

I feel my body aching all over and as I slightly open my heavy eyelids I jam them shut again because of the white blinding light above my head. Therer is only one place in the whole of dauntless where I could be, only one places as bright and colourful as this place. The infirmary.

I re-open my eyes slightly slower this time as they adjust to the light. I feel my hand being held and a head on my stomach. I know it is Tobias because his hand fits perfectly with mine and I can feel his soft, short hair against my stomach.

I start to feel nauseated and sick. I can feel it rising my stomach and I let out a cough before leaning over the other side of the bed and be sick. I could feel Tobias' head jerk up from my stomach and I felt him hold my hair back whilst I was being sick.

After I had finished I looked up at him and smiled. The biggest smile I could and then we both went into hug, I chose not to kiss him however because I had just been sick. But I wanted to because the feew hours I was out I missed him.

He drew out and leaned his forhead against mine.

"I love you so much Tris, you don't understand how much I missed you."

"I love you to Tobias." I can see a tear run down his face and then mine. Just as our noses touched and we were about to kiss I heard a squeal from the doorway.

"TRIS!" and before I knew it Christina's arms were wrapped around my neck.

"How long have you been awake?" she said a bit to excitedly

"About 10 minutes, why? How long was I out?"

"2 weeks," what? I have been out for 2 weeks it barely feels like 6 hours ago. I can now see why Tobias was crying when I woke up," I need to go and tell the others!"

"Wait! Can I tell them later please I want to surprise them!" she looked at me and smiled.

"Of corse you can, ill go get the forms so you can sign out and get ready."

-PAGE GREAK-

When we get back to the apartment, it feels like I haven't been in there for years. I take in a deep breath and smell the air. Home.

I missed being here with Tobias, cuddling with him at night and having little conversations with each other in public that no one else could hear.

"im going to take a shower, I stink like the infirmary." I say looking at him. he has a smile plastered on his face which he has had on since I woke up.

"Ok, I will wait for you and then we can go down to the canteen."

I walk off into the bathroom and start to attempt to pull of my top. I can feel a tearing pain across my stomach and slowly put my arms back to my side.

"Tobias, could you come here and do me a favour,"

He walks in and knocks on the door," What do you need help with?" he speaks lightly and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach,

"Can you help me undress please?" I say looking to the floor so he cant see my face heat up and turn bright red.

He lifts my chin with his forefinger and kisses me gently on the lips. I slowly bring my hands to his neck and kiss him back. When I run my fingers through his hair he deepens the kiss and lets out a slight moan. I can feel his tongue on my lips and I give him entrance to my mouth.

I can feel his tongue against mine and it makes me foget everything. He pulls back from the kiss and kisses my neck on a very sensitive spot. He repeatedly kisses there and I can feel his tongue against my neck.

I can feel his hands slowly work there way from my hips up my waist to my bra and then he draws back from my neck and lifts the top over my head. He then kisses the other side of my neck in the same way as I feel his fingertips run up the back of my spine and I hear my bra drop to the floor. I let out a little moan as his hands brush over the side of my breast and go to my trousers.

I feel him fiddle with my buttons as he kisses me on the lips again, in between kisses I moan his name and I feel my face heat up as he smiles into the kiss.

As my trousers fall to the floor he pulls out of the kiss and leans his forehead against mine," How was that?"

"Perfect."

"I think we should try that more often." I feel him smile as we share the air around us. His hands drift down my back and into my panties. He starts round the back and slowly brings his hands to my hips at the front and starts to lightly stroke.

I grab his wrists and pull them out anf whisper into his ear," Later." And then he winks at me and walks out of the bath room.

I jump in the shower and clean myself head to toe.

After I have finished I jump out and get changed. I don't bother putting any make up on. I just braid my hair into two and walk out of the bathroom.

I see Tobias waiting outside the bathroom near the front door and I feel him lace his hand with mine and with that we leave down to the canteen to get food.

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE IT AGAIN TONIGHT IF POSSIBLE**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! Heres the next update! **

**IMPORTANT: if I don't get enough reviews I won't carry on writing this! **

**I have so many viewers and so little reviewers! **

**Although I am grateful for the ones I have its still little!**

**Tris POV**

As me and Tobias walk hand in hand down to meet our friends, I cant stop thinking about later. All of a sudden Tobias comes to a hault and I spin round to look at him furrowing my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"What are you thinking about?" I feel my checks turn bright red as I blush. He must know I was thinking about it because he had a smile on his face and he started walking again.

"I cant stop thinking about later either." He said looking down to me and winking. I hit him lightly on the arm and he swooped me up into his arms and started to run.

"Tobias, put me down! Im wearing a dress!" I say In a high pitch voice.

"your point is?" he said laughing

"All the other dauntless men are going to see my underwear I put on specifically for later." I tried to speak into his ear lightly and sexily and it worked. He put me down to my feet and leaned me against the wall. He pressed his forehead against mine and placed his hands at the bottom of my back creating small circles with his fingers. It felt like I was going to melt into his hands. I didn't recognise where we were because I hadn't been here before but no one else was here.

He placed his lips on my neck and started to kiss and lick it. He moved across my collar bone still gently planting little kisses. My hands were on his hips and I pulled his hips closer to mine and grinded them together. I hear a light moan from Tobias and I smiled.

"Tobias," I moaned lightly as he kissed a sensitive spot on my neck and he kept his mouth there for a long time creating my body to shiver under his hands.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Are you sure you want to wait till later?"

**I understand this was really short but I wont be updating till I get more reviews. Sorry folks.**

**Hoped you liked the teaser chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tris POV**

"Tobias, someone might come down." I moaned as he kissed down my neck edging towards the tops of my breasts. I want him to carry on but anyone could walk in on us.

"They wont no one ever comes around her."

"We need to stop, before we get carried away." I whispered it slightly against my own will. I didn't want to stop but I wanted to see my friends as well. They don't even know im alive or awake at the moment.

"mmhhhh." Ok now he wasn't listening at all. I pushed him away lightly hoping her would back off a bit so we could go. But instead he cupped my checks in his hands and kissed me. it was a very passionate but desperate one and I couldn't help my hands snaking around his neck and through his hair. He let out a small moan as our tongues collided together. It was soft and hot, making me want more. Making me want to feel it all over my body.

But I couldn't I needed to see my friends.

"If we go now Tobias, I will put on some sexy underwear when we get back," he drew back and looked at me. He winked and said, "Deal." As we carried on walking down to the cafeteria.

-PAGE BREAK-

Me and Tobias stand outside the cafeteria deciding how we should go in.

"How about we just walk in and see if they notice?" Tobias spoke. When we looked through the window we could see them all sat there enjoying their lunch.

"Ok, lets go."

I laced my hands with his and we walk into the cafeteria. We try to stay low as we grab our food and no one seems to notice us. Once we have our food we head back over to our table and take a seat. I sit next to Christina who Is smirking and Tobias sits next to me. Uriah and Zeke just sit there oblivious and it is will who speaks: "Tris? You're ok!"

Zeke and Uriah's head shoots up and look at me in disbelief, I just smile and take a mouth full of food.

"When did you get out? Are you okay?" Uriah asked and Zeke remained staring at me as if I was a ghost.

"Earlier today, and yes im fine. I just have to take loads of Anti-biotics to keep me going for about 2 months."

"Well its good to have you back!" Zeke said. They all said something along these lines as we carried on eating our meal. Today was a hamburger and fries. It was ok but I needed ketchup.

"Im going to get some ketchup guys." I stood up and walked towards the bottles. As I picked one up I turned around and I saw Eric stood towering over me. I thought I was going to vomit. But I needed to keep calm and not let him get to me, because that is what he wants.

"Excuse me." I say trying to hold back the urge to kick him were It hurts.

"you have no where to be Tris." He pushes a strand behind my ear and I flinch away, trying not to make it obvious.

"Still scared are we Tris?"

"No." I step to the side and attempt to walk past him. as I brush past him he whispers into my ear.

"Tris." It was a slight moan, like the one he did when he was with me. I had horrible flash backs, off where he put his hands and how he told me Four would love watching us. I pushed it to the bottom of my stomach and walked away. I knew I couldn't hit him because I would probably go on trial for some ridiculous reason.

As I approach the table, I have a smile on my faces as clearly none of them saw what happened and im glad because I wouldn't want to explain what he said to me and why it made me so mad.

Our conversations were small talk and all the gossip from dauntless. I hadn't really missed much besides some of the initiates getting drunk and sleeping together. But that happens most years. As we sit there Tobias keeps stroking my leg and inner thigh. I can feel my body radiating heat and want. I wanted to kiss Tobias and be with him for the rest of the evening and tomorrow but I though Tobias would want to see Zeke for a bit.

Tobias stopped and whispered into my ear," Wanna go to the net?" I remember the net because it was the first place me and Tobias met and it was one of my favourite places to make out and be with him as a whole. It reminded me how I changed and what I have become. Stronger.

"Lets go."

We said our good byes to the others and said I needed to rest because I had been up all day, but it didn't look like they were taking any of it. They knew we were going to spend tie together but they clearly didn't care that much.

-PAGE BREAK-

We arrive at the net and I jump on it and lay down, and Tobias soon joins. He laces his hand with mine and flips me on top of him so I am straddling my legs over his hips. As we start to kiss, I feel his hands slowly travlling up my back and back down. He repeated this many times and I could feel my body melting. I grinded my hips to his and I heard him moan. I did it again letting out a small moan myself and I felt him getting harder and harder. And as much as I wanted him, anyone could walk out and see us however hardly anyone comes here.

"I love you Tris so much." He moans as he rolls on top of me.

"I love you too Tobias." I said into the kiss. It was getting harder and harder not to get into his pants when he realised the kiss and rested his forehead to mine. I wanted to carry on so badly and I pouted with a sad face.

"Ok I wont ask then." He said as he went to kiss me again. I looked to the left causing him to kiss my cheek and heard him moan.

"what do you want to ask?" I said

"don't worry its fine."

"Tobias." I said looking into his eyes. He took a few seconds to answer but when he did my heart stopped.

"Tris, will you marry me?"

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**IM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC ABOUT THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEEEWWW! **

**LOVE YOU ALL**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys this story is coming back! I was going to make this chapter just a AN but I thought I would give you a little Snip-it.**

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Tris's POV **

_"Will you marry me Tris?" _

I couldn't believe it. Tobias had just proposed to me. I felt the back of my eyes start to sting with tears of happiness.

"Yes, of course I will Tobias." I said and then a single tear fell out of my eye and down my cheek.

He lifted my hand in his and pulled out a ring from his pocket in his other hand. He bought our hands together and started to place the ring onto my wedding finger/

"Beatrice Prior, I love you more than words could even say. I couldn't ever imagine life without you, when you laugh I want to laugh, when you cry I want to cry. You make me a better person and I love you." By the time he had finished putting the little ring on my finger he had finished his speech, and I also had more tears running down my cheeks and onto my chest.

I shuffled out from underneath him and sat up facing him. He bought his hands to my cheeks and rubbed away my tears. "I love you too Tobias. I wouldn't want to live a single day without you in my life."

Tobias leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me so I bought my head towards his but as our lips were barley centimetres away he whispered," I think we should go back to our room and finish this." I couldn't help but smile and with that he lifted me up and stepped out of the net.

Once we got back inside we started to walk back towards our rooms and then I heard a call from behind: "Tris!" Damn, it was Christina. I looked up at Tobias and then almost at the same time we ran. We actually ran away from Christina. It was the best I have felt in ages, not because I was running away but because I was totally happy with Tobias.

When we finally reached the room Tobias opened the door and walked in a few steps, but when he turned around, I jumped into his arms and our lips met. He wrapped his arms around my waist and walked towards our bedroom. I could feel the kiss becoming deeper but not desperate. Full of love.

"I love you," he said as our lips brushed," I love you so very much Tris."

"I love you too," I said as he laid me on the bed and climbed next to me brushing his hand over my lower stomach.


End file.
